Crois tu au destin, Granger ?
by Aliice-Slytherin
Summary: Ils avaient tout, ils étaient riches et influents. A deux, ils étaient invincibles, mais ils étaient avant tout ennemis. Une soirée avait suffi, pour faire basculer leurs univers. Sauraient ils s'allier si la vie d'un enfant, leur enfant, en dépendait ?
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle fic ! **

**Une idée qui m'est venue pendant que j'écrivais un chapitre de mon autre fic, j'ai voulu la mettre en mots pour ne pas l'oublier et je me suis retrouvée avec un chapitre entier ^^alors voila. **

**Je devrais poster plus vite à présent, vu que mes vacances d'été commencent jeudi (oui je sais c'est foncièrement pas juste mais que voulez vous XD) bref j'aurais plus de temps ^^**

**En attendant ce moment béni voici le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

_**Aliice **_

* * *

><p>La salle de réceptions du ministère de la magie était bondé ce soir, toute la crème de la bonne société des sorciers se trouvait ici. Hermione prit une grande inspiration, leva fièrement la tête, et fit son entrée d'un pas décidé. Devant elle, tous se taisaient et s'écartaient respectueusement.<p>

Ce respect, elle l'avait gagné au prix de nombreuses larmes et de douloureux échecs, mais elle y était parvenue. Elle était devenue une des sorcières les plus influentes que le monde de la magie ait jamais connu.

Voldemort avait été à l'origine de tout ceci, en effet, au cœur de la guerre, alors que ses semblables les nés moldus étaient traités comme de la vermine, elle s'était jurée à elle même qu'un jour elle redorerait leur image, en s'imposant dans ce monde comme aucun sang de bourbe ne l'avait jamais fait avant, elle gagnerait pour ses semblables le respect qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Oui elle était une sang de bourbe, et elle était fière de porter ce nom. Il avait été sa motivation, durant toutes ces années ou elle avait lutté pour se faire un nom. Elle était partie de rien, et s'était lancée dans l'écriture d'une autobiographie en sept tomes qui racontaient son histoire, ainsi que celle d'Harry et Ron. Le succès avait été immédiat, ses livres se vendaient à millions d'exemplaire, et elle était très vite devenue une des sorcières les plus riches d'Angleterre, aux côtés de ses amies Ginny Weasey et Luna Lovegood, qui s'étaient associées et avaient racheté le commerce de Madame guipure et le magasin Tissard et Brodette, pour créer une chaîne de magasins avec leur propre marque de vêtements. Mais Hermione ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Dans la foulée, elle avait racheté la gazette du sorcier. C'était une satisfaction pour elle de détenir ce journal qui avait cautionné et diffusé toutes les atrocités commises par le régime du seigneur des ténèbres. Grace à son intelligence, elle avait su faire des investissements judicieux, à 23 ans, elle fêtait son premier milliard de gallions. A présent elle en avait 26, et se trouvait à la tête d'un véritable empire, la deuxième fortune du monde sorcier. C'était là son dernier objectif, il fallait qu'elle soit la première. En temps normal cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée de passer en deuxième, mais elle avait des comptes personnels à régler avec le détenteur de la plus grosse fortune du monde sorcier.

Drago Malefoy.

Ce dernier était le seul è pouvoir se vanter d'être plus riche qu'Hermione granger, et l'ancienne Gryffondor ne pouvait même pas se consoler en se disant qu'elle avait travaillé plus que lui pour en arriver là car lui aussi était parti de rien.

Il avait changé de camp et était passé du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix bien avant la chute du Lord noir, ce que ses parents ne lui avaient jamais pardonné. Ils étaient morts en le haïssant, pour une cause qui leur semblait juste et qu'il avait trahie. Bien évidemment, son père l'avait déshérité et la fortune familiale était allée à son cousin Scorpius, qui l'avait dilapidé en quelques années en faisant des investissements à risques et en vivant au dessus de ses moyens.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il était rentré au service de Gringotts, et avait gravi les échelons à une vitesse alarmante grâce à son sens des affaires. Puis, lorsqu'il eut accumulé un capital suffisant, il avait monté son entreprise, une fabrique de balais volants. Il avait racheté les marques Comète et Éclair de Feu, de sorte à disposer d'un quasi monopole sur le marché. Son seul concurrent, les Nimbus avait vite déposé le bilan. Il passa alors à l'étape supérieure de son plan, durant deux ans, il avait travaillé d'arrache pied, avait acheté l'équipe de Harpies de Hollyhead qui trônaient en tête du championnat national, et s'était lancé dans l'immobilier pour acquérir la moitié du chemin de traverse, ainsi que d'autres domaines un peu partout dans le monde.

Et voilà comment il en était arrivé là. A 27 ans, Drago Malefoy était le sorcier le plus riche du monde, et le meilleur parti par la même occasion. D'ailleurs, ce soir, et pratiquement comme tous les soirs, une nuée de jeunes femmes l'entouraient, en quête d'un époux ou tout simplement d'un amant susceptible de satisfaire leurs désirs d'achats, en plus d'autres désirs. A celles-ci s'ajoutaient des femmes d'âges mûr, mères de jeune filles « respectables » en âge de se marier et qui voyaient en lui le gendre idéal.

Drago se cachait derrière un masque de politesse glacée. Toutes ces femmes ne l'intéressaient pas. Il avait longtemps qu'il avait compris qu'une seule femme était à sa mesure, et c'était justement celle qui ne voudrait jamais de lui. Il avait renoncé depuis bien longtemps à l'idée d'un mariage. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement, il se sentait incapable de se réveiller tous les jours de sa vie aux côtés d'une personne qui n'était pas Hermione Granger. Drago ne voulait qu'elle, ne voyait qu'elle. Malheureusement, cette dernière lui avait suffisamment fait comprendre qu'elle ne le verrait jamais autrement que comme un ennemi, au mieux comme un adversaire. Il s'était donc résolu à une vie solitaire, ponctués à intervalles réguliers de relations superficielles avec des femmes qui profitaient de son argent et de son statut social en échange de quelques faveurs. Le mariage était une chose qu'il ne connaitrait jamais, de même que la paternité. Il pensa avec un pincement au cœur que cette fortune qu'il avait passé des années à bâtir irait un jour à des œuvres caritatives, faute d'héritier...

Hermione se sentait plus seule que jamais. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de devenir une des femmes les plus puissantes de son monde, elle se doutait qu'il y aurait un revers à la médaille, à présent elle savait lequel. Sans le savoir, elle s'était condamnée à la solitude. Les femmes dans son genre, impressionnaient les hommes. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient réticents à l'idée de s'engager avec une femme qui si elle le désirait avait le pouvoir de faire de leur vie un enfer. Les seuls qui avaient le courage de l'approcher ne le faisaient que pour profiter de son argent et de sa notoriété, elle avait très vite appris à reconnaître ceux là. L'idéal pour elle aurait été de trouver un homme encore plus riche qu'elle, qui ne serait pas impressionné par sa réussite, et s'intéresserait vraiment à ce qu'elle était et non ce qu'elle possédait. Malheureusement, la seule personne susceptible de correspondre à cette description était la dernière personne avec qui elle envisagerait une relation. Malefoy, son ennemi de toujours, son adversaire. Leur passé commun était jalonné de rancunes, de haine et de coups bas en tous genre, et la Gryffondor ne se sentait pas prête à effacer tout ça, l'amertume était encore bien trop présente. Elle n'avait donc personne, excepté ses amis, qui étaient trop occupés à se construire leur propre vie pour être présents dans la sienne, sa famille qui vivait du côté moldu, et Pattenrond son gros chat orange aux pattes arquées, son compagnon de toujours, le seul qui était toujours présent.

Pourtant elle était entourée de monde, des gens se pressaient autours d'elle, rivalisaient pour capter son attention à grands renforts de remarques mielleuses et de sourires hypocrites. Elle détestait cette facette de la richesse. Tous ces vautours qui lui tournaient autours, n'attendant qu'un moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part pour se jeter sur elle sans pitié. Elle sentit sa tête tourner et un vague mal de tête prendre naissance dans son crâne. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne.

Elle s'excusa précipitamment, et se dirigea d'une démarche qu'elle espérait assurée vers une terrasse déserte. Personne n'avait le droit d'être à cet endroit, mais pour elle on faisait toujours une exception. Elle aspira avidement une bouffée d'air frais et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. Ces petits malaises devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Son assistante personnelle, Emma, ainsi que son médicomage la harcelaient pour qu'elle prenne des vacances, estimant qu'elle était soumise à trop de stress. Il était peut être temps de les écouter si elle ne voulait pas succomber prématurément à une crise cardiaque. Un bruit derrière la tira de ses réflexions, elle se tourna et reconnut immédiatement la haute silhouette aux cheveux blonds cendrés de son ennemi. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas encore vue, il avait les yeux baissés et allumait une cigarette. Il leva les yeux, laissant échapper une bouffée de fumée avec un soupir de bien être et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il avisa la présence d'Hermione.

- je suis désolé dit-il, je ne savais pas que l'endroit était occupé.

- je ne savais pas que tu fumais répondit elle du tac au tac.

Vu leur position dans la société, il se croisaient très souvent, et se traitaient naturellement avec tolérance et parfois même avec courtoisie. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de perdre de vue la véritable nature de leur sentiments qui étaient tout sauf courtois, pour Hermione en tout cas...

- je ne fume pas, reprit le serpentard, du moins pas en temps normal.

- et en quoi ce temps est-il anormal.

- depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à mes états d'âme Granger ?

- ce que tu prends pour de la courtoisie n'est rien d'autre qu'une tentative de ma part pour avoir une conversation civilisée avec toi.

- les raisons pour lesquelles je me suis mis à la cigarette sont probablement les mêmes que celles qui t'ont poussé à te cacher ici.

- je ne me cache pas.

- appelles ça comme tu veux je sais ce qu'il en est.

- et que sais tu au juste ?

il commençait sérieusement à l'agacer avec son air supérieur comme s'il s'adressait à une adolescente en pleine crise identitaire. Malefoy avait ce don de mettre ses nerfs à vif.

- tes regards ne mentent pas Granger, tu peux convaincre tout le monde avec ton attitude de dame de fer, sauf moi parce que je sais ce qui se cache en dessous.

- tu ne sais rien Malefoy.

- tu ne crois pas toi même à ce que tu dis. Je te connais depuis aussi longtemps que Potter et Weasley, et je suis le mieux placé pour te comprendre, car je suis dans la même situation. Que tu le reconnaisses ou non, toi et moi sommes désormais du même monde, nous avons affaire à la même hypocrisie, aux même jalousies et par dessus tout nous vivons la même solitude. Cette solitude qui t'a poussée à te réfugier ici et qui m'incite à trouver du réconfort dans ce qui est probablement l'invention la plus stupide des moldus.

Hermione était abasourdie par ce discours. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'il soit entièrement vrai, ou le fait que ces mots viennent de Malefoy qui la choquait le plus. Il avait entièrement raison. Ils étaient pareils. Quelque part, elle en conçut une certaine fierté, elle avait réussi, elle avait atteint son but, elle était devenue l'égale du sang pur le plus puissant. Mais qu'est ce que cela lui avait apporté songea t elle tristement, à part des cadeaux empoisonnés tels que l'argent et la célébrité. Elle était passée à côté d'une vie de joies, qu'elle aurait pu construire avec Anthony, son ex fiancé qui l'avait quitté car elle se consacrait plus à sa carrière qu'à lui. Elle serait déjà probablement mère à l'heure qu'il est si elle avait choisi cette voie. Mais non, elle savait suivi obstinément un chemin dont elle se demandait à présent s'il valait tout les sacrifices. Oui elle avait tout ce que beaucoup de gens pouvaient désirer, mais à quoi cela lui servait si elle n'avait personne avec qui le partager ?

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, des larmes silencieuses avaient commencé à rouler sur ses joues, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard perçant du vert et argent.

- Hermione, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te heurter, je crois que je vais y aller j'en ai assez fait comme ça.

Il écrasa sa cigarette, et tourna sur ses talons pour retourner à la réception.

- non, attends.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna lentement pour croiser le regard presque suppliant de la jeune femme. La lueur de désespoir dans ce regard doré qu'il aimait tant réveilla en lui un farouche instinct de protection. Hermione avait beau passer pour une lionne indomptable, il savait qu'elle était plus fragile qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Il se dirigea vers elle sans vraiment le vouloir, comme si son corps agissait à sa place.

- reste Drago. aide moi à oublier que je n'ai personne, je t'en prie, juste ce soir.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pour Malefoy, ce fut le déclic. Il sut que plus jamais il ne serait le même. Il répondit à son baiser, avec une ardeur contenue, pour ne pas l'effaroucher. Il passa ses mains sur son visage baigné de larmes, puis sur son cou avant de les laisser glisser le long de son dos pour l'attirer plus étroitement contre lui, provoquant un gémissement de désir de la part d'Hermione.

Cette dernière n'arrivait plus à penser de manière cohérente. Elle avait mis ses désirs de femme de côté pendant si longtemps qu'il lui était impossible de s'arrêter maintenant que Drago avait réveillé ces désirs. Elle voulait juste se perdre dans cet abîme de sensations, oublier le monde extérieur avec son lot d'amertume et de déceptions, même si c'était avec Drago, peut être même parce que c'était avec Drago.

- Hermione, non... je ne veux pas profiter de ta faiblesse.

- je ne suis pas faible ! tout ce que je te demande c'est de m'aider à oublier, juste pour cette nuit. Je t'en prie...

comment résister à cet appel ? Il prit à nouveau ses lèvres, la serra dans ses bras et transplana dans son appartement du chemin de traverse, le premier endroit qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Il murmura une formule qui fit s'enflammer les centaines de chandelles qui éclairaient l'endroit, et prit la main d'Hermione pour la guider vers sa chambre.

Cette nuit était probablement la première et la dernière qu'il aurait avec elle, alors il voulait prendre son temps, la goûter, la savourer, la vénérer, car demain elle serait redevenue la Hermione de toujours, celle qui ne se laissait jamais aller à des familiarités avec lui. Il l'aida à retirer ses vêtements, et envoya sa propre chemise valser plus loin, avant de l'allonger délicatement sur le lit. Il la couva d'un regard intense, sous lequel elle se sentit rougir, elle était adorable quand elle avait cet air timide pensa Drago.

Toujours sans rompre leur contact visuel, il déposa un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres, avant de baisser la tête et d'embrasser la peau délicate de son cou, puis sa poitrine sur laquelle il s'attarda, titillant ses seins parfaits aux pointes dressées par le désir. Elle retint un gémissement et il sourit contre sa peau. Il vivait probablement les plus beaux moments de sa vie, et voulait les faire durer. C'est avec une lenteur délibérée qu'il déposa une pluie de baisers le long de son ventre, avant d'écarter ses jambes pour avoir accès à sa féminité déjà moite de désir.

Hermione avait l'impression de renaître à la vie. La sensation de cette bouche sur cette partie sensible de son anatomie éveillait en elle des sensations inconnues jusqu'alors. Elle retint un cri quand il introduisit un doigt puis un deuxième en elle, sans cesser de la caresser de sa langue habile. La Gryffondor perdait pied, une boule de plaisir se formait lentement mais sûrement dans son ventre, bientôt, elle sentit qu'elle atteignait le point de non-retour, des spasmes parcourraient son bas ventre, se répandant dans tout son corps. Elle s'entendit crier le nom de Malefoy, sous la puissance des vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient en elle. Puis doucement, tout doucement, elle se détendit, savourant la douce torpeur dans laquelle son orgasme l'avait laissée. Mais pour son compagnon, c'était loin d'être terminé. Il remonta et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvre, permettant à la jeune femme de se goûter à travers lui, l'expérience était unique, et grisante. Peu à peu Hermione sentit le désir renaître en elle, et se sentit déçue quand Drago se leva. Elle allait protester quand il revint sur elle, complètement nu cette fois. Elle sentait son érection palpitante contre sa cuisse, et malgré son inexpérience, elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer.

Le jeune homme lui écarta doucement les jambes, et s'installa entre elles. Elle sentit sa virilité à sur son entrée et inspira un grand coup, appréhendant la douleur. Celle-ci fut brève, mais aigüe, et Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de se crisper. Quant à Drago, il se figea, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, ce n'était pas possible...

- Hermione, tu es... vierge ?

- plus maintenant, coupa cette dernière.

- mais, pourquoi ?

- Drago, s'il te plait...

Elle avait de nouveau son regard suppliant, et il se résigna à taire ses interrogations, du moins pour l'instant. Il se mit à bouger, lentement, avec une douceur infinie pour ne pas la blesser, mais bientôt elle en réclama davantage, passant ses petites mains sur ses fesses pour l'inciter à accélérer. Il accéda à sa requête, et replia ses jambes sur sa poitrine avant de reprendre ses mouvements avec une ardeur renouvelée. Très vite, il sentit Hermione se contracter autours de lui tandis que se gémissements se transformaient en cris. Elle jouit pour la deuxième fois de la nuit en criant son nom. Alors seulement il se laissa aller à son propre plaisir, et vint en elle quelques secondes après, alors qu'elle reprenait tout doucement ses esprits.

Puis il l'attira à lui et remonta les draps sur eux avant de la serrer tendrement dans ses bras. Il allait parler quand il vit une larme solitaire rouler sur la joue de sa partenaire, il la cueillit du bout du doigt, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, comme on le ferait avec une enfant apeurée.

- Hermione, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait mal, je ne savais pas que tu étais...

- Non Drago, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as été parfait, je n'aurais pas pu souhaiter mieux pour ma première fois, et je chérirai ce souvenir même si demain sous retournons à notre réalité.

Il ne répondit rien, et se contenta de la serrer plus fort.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, elle n'était plus là, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vivre sa vie, prétendre que tout était normal, alors que son cœur souffrait mille morts. L'espace d'une nuit, il avait connu le bonheur, et le retour à la réalité lui semblait une torture.

_Un mois plus tard. _

Depuis cette nuit, Hermione s'était laissé vivre, elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire, assistait aux réunions et aux conseils d'administration comme un automate. Emma avait fini par la convaincre de prendre des congés, congés qui étaient la bienvenue car elle se sentait bizarre ces derniers temps, elle avait les nerfs plus à vif que d'habitude, et était sujette à des malaises fréquents. C'était sûrement le stress contre lequel son médicomage la mettait tellement souvent en garde. D'ailleurs elle l'avait consulté la veille et devait passer chercher ses résultats d'examen. Elle chargea donc Emma de répondre è son courrier et transplana dans la salle d'attente du médicomage qui n'était autre qu'Ernie MacMillan, son ancien camarade de classe de Poudlard.

Ce dernier l'accueillit avec un sourire affable comme toujours, et prit le temps de s'enquérir de son état.

- bien, venons en au fait, j'ai reçu les résultats des examens, et je t'avoue que je suis agréablement surpris, j'ai bien crû que ce jour n'arriverait jamais.

- sans vouloir paraître rabat-joie, de quoi parles tu ?

- comme tu dois sûrement déjà t'en douter, tu es enceinte.

- pardon ?

- eh ben à voir ta tête, non, tu ne t'en doutais pas,

- comment ça enceinte ?

- enceinte dans le sens ou il y a un embryon en formation dans ton ventre, et que dans neuf mois ou plutôt huit pour être exact tu donneras naissance à un beau bébé. D'ailleurs une chose m'intrigue, qui est le père ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, trop occupée à assimiler cette nouvelle. Comment allait elle l'annoncer à son entourage, pire, comment l'annoncerait elle à Drago ? il allait croire qu'elle l'avait piégé ! d'ailleurs comment pouvait elle être enceinte ?

- Mais, Ernie, j'avais utilisé un sortilège de contraception, comment est ce possible ?

- eh bien le fonctionnement de ces sortilège est complexe, et de nombreux facteurs peuvent les altérer, le stress, une mauvaise alimentation, des émotions violentes ce qui a du être ton cas.

Trente minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle quitta Ernie, elle transplana dans un parc, du côté moldu de Londres, et s'assit sur un banc regardant fixement devant elle. Après réflexion, cet enfant était une bénédiction, un cadeau du ciel pour lui donner une raison de vivre, de continuer à se battre au lieu de se noyer dans l'abîme de la solitude.

C'était décidé, elle garderait cet enfant,et elle se battrait pour lui.

Le plus dur restait à venir, il fallait qu'Hermione l'annonce à son entourage.

Pire que tout, il fallait qu'elle l'annonce à Drago.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos impressions ? *stresse à mort* :p<strong>

**À bientôt pour la suite !**

**xoxo**

_**Aliice.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapteur twoooooo **

**Once agaiin je suis vraiiment vraiiment désolée pour l'attente et j'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire**

**Bonne Lecture. **

**xoxo **

**Aliice**

* * *

><p>Hermione allait finir par devenir folle, voilà une semaine qu'elle tournait en rond chez elle. Une semaine pendant laquelle elle avait cherché un moyen d'annoncer à Drago qu'elle attendait un enfant, leur enfant. Elle avait imaginé tous les scénarios possibles mais aucun ne lui semblait satisfaisant. Comble du comble, Emma lui interdisait de mettre un pied au bureau, et lui renvoyait tous ces hiboux, affirmant qu'elle devait se déconnecter de son travail et profiter de ses congés... si elle savait que ses congés étaient beaucoup plus stressants que n'importe quelle journée de travail.<p>

En désespoir de cause, elle avait apellé Ginny, sa meilleure amie, mais celle-ci était en déplacement pour des défilés de mode et avait reçu ses hiboux avec du retard, Hermione ne savait donc pas quand est ce qu'elle répondrait à ses appels au secours.

A cela il fallait ajouter les nausées matinales et les envies bizarres, ça devenait un véritable cauchemar.

Un crépitement dans la cheminée attira son attention, elle retrouva son sourire, qui que ce soit, c'était un ami car eux seuls pouvaient apparaître ainsi dans sa cheminée, peut être que Ginny avait finalement eu ses messages ? des flammes vertes apparurent et la Gryffondor distingua une silhouette reconnaissable entre mille,

Harry !

Mione chérie ! comment vas-tu ?... pas très bien à voir ton visage ... tu es malade ? ça expliquerait pourquoi tu n'es pas à ton bureau...

A ces mots, Hermione fondit en larmes... et voilà il ne manquait plus que ça, ses hormones s'en mêlaient... cette grossesse s'annonçait intéressante décidément.

- Hey... fit il doucement en l'attirant à lui... calmes toi Mione, je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça, tu es ravissante comme toujours...

Ses paroles eurent pour seul effet de la faire pleurer de plus belle. Il décida alors de se taire, et d'attendre que ça passe. Au bout de dix minutes, ses sanglots se calmèrent et elle sombra tout doucement dans le sommeil. Harry la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa délicatement dans son lit. Avant de redescendre au salon ou il trouva de quoi s'occuper.

Hermione se réveilla deux heures plus tard, désorientée et affamée. Les souvenirs lui revinrent petit à petit et elle rougit violemment en repensant à la crise de larmes avec laquelle elle avait accueilli Harry. Elle se leva doucement et descendit au salon ou elle trouva Harry qui feuilletait les ouvrages consacrés à la maternité qu'elle avait récemment achetés.

- regardez donc qui voilà, lui fit il avec un grand sourire... tu comptais me dire quand que tu étais enceinte ?

- tu m'as vite découvert,

- en même temps avec ta crise de larmes, tes congés soudains et ces livres c'était difficile de passer à côté. De combien es tu enceinte ?

- cinq semaines...

- et qui est le père ?

- tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse ...

- tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un de ces arrivistes qui courent après ton argent ça me va.

- pour ça ne t'inquiète pas, le père de mon enfant a plus d'argent que moi...

- Hermione, une seule personne possède plus d'argent que toi... à moins que la situation ait changé entre temps...

- non elle n'a pas changé, Drago Malefoy est le père de mon bébé.

- ok... je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça, et je suis tenté de demander à quel moment vous avez réussi à concevoir un enfant avec vos emplois du temps respectifs mais je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir.

- j'ai faim... répondit soudainement Hermione.

- et le prix de la phrase hors sujet de l'année revient à Hermione Granger ...

- mais je suis sérieuse il faut absolument que je mange quelque chose ...

elle appela un de ses elfes (elle avait fini par se résoudre à en engager mais leur payait un salaire exorbitant et leur donnait des jours de congés) et lui demanda de servir le déjeuner sur la terrasse ou elle se rendit avec Harry

- Hermione, est ce que Drago sait que vous allez avoir un bébé ?

- euh... pas vraiment non ...

- et ? qu'attends tu pour le lui dire ?

- tu as vraiment besoin de demander ? mais parce que j'ai la trouille ! tu me vois me présenter à son bureau la bouche en cœur pour lui annoncer que notre folie d'une nuit a eu des conséquences et qu'il va avoir un enfant avec sa principale rivale ?

- en effet, vu sous cet angle... mais je te conseille de ne pas tarder, ta grossesse commencera à se voir bientôt, et les médias en parleront, Drago Malefoy à beau être ce qu'il est je ne lui souhaite pas d'apprendre sa paternité dans les journaux, alors il faut que tu le fasses Hermione...

elle ne trouva rien à redire. Ses paroles restèrent gravées dans sa mémoire bien après qu'Harry fut rentré chez lui, il avait raison, il fallait qu'elle rassemble son courage et qu'elle aille parler à Drago.

il lui fallut trois semaines pour rassembler le courage en question. Et un matin, elle se leva décidée et résolue, (surement aidée par une poussée d'hormones) elle revêtit une tenue simple et transplana jusqu'au siège de la compagnie de Drago.

un fois dans l'ascenseur, tous ses doutes revinrent au galop... et s'il n'était pas là ? s'il ne voulait plus la voir ? peut être qu'il la détestait à présent ?

les portes s'ouvrirent au dernier étage, sur un grand et luxueux salon. A droite se trouvait un bureau avec une dame d'environs cinquante ans qui devait être la sécrétaire. En face, il y avait une double porte en chêne massif, avec les initiales de Malefoy gravées dessus, qui devait probablement mener à son bureau. Elle tenta de prendre un air assuré et se dirigea vers la dame derrière le bureau.

- Bonjour, fit elle timidement.

l'interpellée leva les yeux et retint en mouvement de surprise en reconnaissant le visiteur.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger, répondit elle en reprenant son air professionnel. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- J'aimerais voir Dra... euh Monsieur Malefoy, est ce qu'il est là ?

- il est en réunion... avez vous pris rendez vous ?

- non... mais c'es vraiment très important ajouta elle précipitamment avec la désagréable impression de quémander quelque chose.

Le regard d'Hermione réussit à convaincre la secrétaire.

- installez vous, il ne devrait plus tarder, il acceptera sûrement de vous voir.

Elle prit place dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux et s'empara d'un magasine qu'elle se mit à feuilleter, au bout de cinq minutes, elle commença à somnoler, non il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme au beau milieu de la salle d'attente du bureau de Drago, il fallait qu'elle...

Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent et elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

La réunion venait de s'achever et tous les membres su conseil d'administration se retirèrent. Drago resta un moment dans son fauteuil, s'accordant quelques instants de paix avant de replonger dans ses comptes. Ces derniers temps il était passé pas une myriade d'émotion. La semaine suivant la nuit avec Hermione, il s'était laissé vivre, puis il avait connu une phase d'optimisme, en élaborant toutes sortes de plans pour la retenir dans sa vie, enfin il avait sombré dans un désespoir sans nom, qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Il commençait vraiment à penser que coucher avec Hermione était une très mauvaise idée. Pendant une nuit il avait goûté à ce qu'il convoitait depuis toujours, puis il l'avait perdu...

Il se leva avec un soupir à fendre l'âme et se dirigea vers la porte qui séparait son bureau de celui de Paula, sa secrétaire, une de rares personnes en qui il avait une confiance aveugle. Celle-ci l'attendait avec un petit sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- vous avez de la visite Monsieur Malefoy,

- était-ce programmé ?

- non, mais quelque chose me dit que vous allez la recevoir ajouta elle en élargissant son sourire.

- qui est-ce ?

- Hermione Granger...

à ces mots, le cœur de Drago fit un triple saut dans sa poitrine. Il se tourna et reconnut la silhouette fine de la gryffondor, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil et aparemment profondément endormie. Bizarre se dit il, cela ne ressemblait pas à Hermione de s'endormir ainsi dans une salle d'attente.

- ça fait longtemps qu'elle est là ?

- un peu moins de deux heures...

- vous avez raison je vais la recevoir...

- j'ai toujours raison...

- oui bon, n'exagérons rien...elle a dit quelque chose sur ce qui l'amenait ici ? enchaîna t il avec un air faussement détaché.

- non, mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais prendre ma journée histoire de ne pas être dans les parages quand elle vous aura dit ce qu'elle a à dire, répondit Paula en regardant Hermione d'un air inspiré, tout en mâchonnant le bout de sa plume...

- vous savez quelque chose Paula ?

- non... répondit l'interessée avec un regard qui signifiait clairement le contraire. Paula savait quelque chose...

- très bien alors vous pouvez prendre votre journée.

- Au revoir monsieur ! et essayez de ne pas vous entretuer...

Malefoy répondit par une petite moue agacée et se dirigea vers le fauteuil d'Hermione. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, celle-ci sentit sa présence et ouvrit de grands yeux qui le fixèrent pendant quelques secondes d'un air désorienté, puis elle sembla se rappeler de l'endroit ou elle était et se redressa en tentant de prendre un air plus formel.

- Bonjour Hermione...

- bonjour, désolé pour l'attente j'étais en conseil d'administration.

- ce n'est rien ...

- allons dans mon bureau, tu pourras te rafraîchir et prendre un verre avant que nous parlions.

Hermione suivit docilement, et ne put s'empêcher de regarder son bureau d'un air admirateur, bien que le sien (à Hermione) soit assez luxueux, celui de Malefoy avait cette atmosphère de puissance qui n'existait pas chez elle.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir dans le petit salon aménagé dans un angle de la pièce, et lui servit à boire.

- je suis pour le moins surpris de te voir ici, déclara t il enfin alors que le silence se prolongeait.

- crois moi ça n'a pas été facile,

- et pourquoi ?

- à cause de ce que j'ai à te dire...

- quoi donc ?

Hermione avait préparé tout un discours pour lui annoncer la nouvelle en douceur, mais allez savoir pourquoi, elle ne s'en rappelait plus du tout et s'entendit répondre de but en blanc :

- Je suis enceinte, on va avoir un bébé...

Silence de cathédrale.

Hermione n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, elle était immobile dans son fauteuil et regardait le visage de son interlocuteur passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, d'abord blanc, puis rouge, et maintenant il virait au violet.

- Drago ça va ?

- ...

- Drago ? tu me fais peur réponds moi !

- Par Merlin !

- laisse tomber j'ai invoqué Merlin, Gryffondor et même Salazar sans succès je suis toujours enceinte...

- de... de combien es tu... ?

- deux mois...

- et en deux mois c'est maintenant que tu trouves le temps de m'annoncer que nous allons avoir un enfant ?

- oh, le temps je l'avais, c'est le courage qui manquait...

Drago se sentit honteux, il avait été si odieux avec elle dans le passé qu'il lui fallait du courage pour venir lui annoncer qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui, et elle était sensée être une Gryffondor... un enfant ! la nouvelle commençait à apparaître dans toute son ampleur...

- un bébé... un enfant... de moi...

- oui ça m'a fait cet effet là aussi.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi détendue, peut être que le désarroi de Malefoy avait un effet apaisant sur elle, oui c'était sûrement ça... elle devrait penser à l'énerver plus souvent.

- nous devons prendre des dispositions, il faut que tu arrêtes de travailler !

à la réaction d'Hermione, il comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible

- non mais ça va pas ! est ce que tu réalises tout ce que ça m'a coûté pour en arriver où je suis ?

- et toi est-ce que tu réalises qu'on va être parents ?

ça c'était un coup bas, pensa la gryffondor, mais peu importe elle savait répondre du tac au tac.

- depuis quand être parent empêche t il de travailler ?

- on parle de mon enfant là, Granger...

- je me trompe peut être mais il me semble que nous étions deux lors de sa conception, pourquoi toi tu ne laisserais pas tomber ton travail pour jouer ton rôle de parent ?

- mais c'est ridicule !

- le contraire l'est tout autant ! écoutes Drago, mon intention n'était pas de te demander une quelconque aide, toi et moi savons que je n'en ai absolument pas besoin, je voulais tout simplement te mettre au courant avant que tu ne l'apprennes par la presse.

- la presse le sait ?

- Pas encore, mais ça ne va pas tarder à se voir, et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfermer pour échapper aux regards, je vais continuer mes activités.

- il faudra bien que tu t'arrêtes à un moment, je te vois mal diriger tes entreprises depuis la maternité...

- les congés maternité tu connais ?

- et après ces congés qui s'occupera du bébé ?

- je trouverai une solution... Drago s'il te plait, ne commençons pas déjà à nous disputer, je tiens vraiment au bien être de mon enfant, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui...

- sur ce point nous sommes d'accord, fit Drago tandis que son regard s'adoucissait, et le mieux serait de commencer par avoir une relation plus courtoise, qu'en dis-tu ?

- je suis parfaitement d'accord, que dirais tu de venir dîner chez moi ? je t'aurais bien proposé un endroit à l'extérieur mais je ne veux pas attirer l'attention des médias, je veux garder le secret aussi longtemps que possible. Huit heures chez moi ?

- ça me convient. Il faut vraiment que l'on trouve un terrain d'entente.

- nous sommes d'accord sur ce point,

- Hermione, je voudrais te remercier, de l'avoir gardé, et de ne pas me l'avoir caché... je suis encore sous le choc, mais je crois sincèrement qu'il ne pouvait rien nous arriver de mieux..

- tu crois ? fit la Gryffondor sceptique.

- j'en suis sûr, murmura t il en capturant les lèvres d'Hermione suite à une impulsion.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les hormones de la jeune femme partent en vrille, elle s'accrocha à lui comme une noyée tout en répondant désespérément à ses baisers. La petite voix dans sa tête qui la ramenait habituellement dans le droit chemin semblait avoir déserté les lieux... quant à Drago... ben c'était Drago quoi, et il n'était absolument pas prêt à faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter, bien au contraire, il commençait déjà à tirer sur la jupe pour l'en débarasser.

- Drago, on ne peut pas faire ça, fit Hermione d'une voix si peu convaincue que son amant ne se donna même pas la peine de tenir compte de ce qu'il considérait comme un encouragement implicite.

- je crois au contraire qu'on le fait très bien ... n'est ce pas ton avis ?

mais la Gryffondor n'était plus en état de répondre, tout en parlant, Drago venait de diriger sa bouche vers sa poitrine à qui il faisait subir la plus douce des tortures. Hermione le savait, à cet instant il pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait, elle répondrait « amen » à toutes ses paroles pourvu qu'il calme le désir qu'il avait suscité.

- Hermione, reprit il d'une voix étranglé, j'aimerais pouvoir te prendre avec la lenteur et la douceur que tu mérites, mais quand tu agis comme tu le fais en ce moment c'est juste impossible...

- tant mieux ! vite et fort ça me va aussi...

- tu l'auras voulu...

il l'allongea sur le bureau et se placa entre ses jambes avant de la faire sienne d'un mouvement ferme. Il essayait au maximum de contenir ses coups, par peur de faire mal à Hermione ou au bébé... le bébé ! Merde, il l'avait oublié ! à peine avait il eu cette pensée qu'il se retira d'un mouvement brusque, tandis qu'Hermione gémissait de frustration.

- Hermione le bébé ! on ne doit pas ...

- il n'y a aucun risque ! coupa t elle et tu ne peux pas me laisser dans cet état.

- tu es sûre ?

- certaine, ! je tiens à ce bébé aussi figure toi ! et je te le répète si tu me laisses dans cet état je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour finir ce que tu as commencé...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était là, elle vit une lueur menaçante dans le regard de Drago. il s'approcha de manière à être au dessus d'elle et parla d'une voix dangereusement basse.

- écoutes moi attentivement parce que je ne répèterais pas, tu portes mon enfant, et pour cette raison, je ne veux qu'aucun autre homme ne te touche, est ce que c'est bien clair pour toi ?

- oui souffla Hermione. Une partie de son cerveau s'était indignée contre le comportement macho du jeune homme, mais pour l'instant, elle était prête à dire n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne la laisse pas en plan, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait l'intention de coucher avec d'autres hommes.

- très bien... maintenant je sais comment obtenir quelque chose de toi murmura t il en s'introduisant à nouveau en elle.

Elle avait atteint un tel degré d'excitation qu'il la fit jouir en quelques minutes, et vint lui même au moment ou elle reprenait doucement ses esprits.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, et Hermione quitta la bureau avec l'air le plus digne possible.

A son retour, une surprise l'attendait chez elle...

- Hermione Granger...

ok... c'était la dernière personne sur laquelle elle devait tomber à ce moment précis, ça allait être sa fête !

- Ginny, quand et tu rentrée ?

- à l'instant, et à peine ai-je déposé mes affaires et embrassé mon mari que ce dernier m'apprend que tu es enceinte ! de Drago Malefoy de surcroit ! pitié dis moi que c'est une mauvaise blague d'Harry...

- euh ...

- ok, alors c'est vrai... puis-je savoir comment tu t'es débrouillée ? euh non à la réflexion ne me dis rien, je me passerai des détails sordides.

- Ginny il a vraiment changé...

le regard de la rousse s'adoucit.

- si tu le dis, je vais te croire... je suis heureuse pour toi tu sais, un enfant c'est exactement ce qu'il te fallait pour te stabiliser un peu, ne le prends pas mal mais tu manques vraiment d'attaches, et je suis sûre que tes dossiers ne t'apportent pas autant de plaisir que le blondinet... en parlant de plaisir, d'où viens-tu ? tu sens le sexe à plein nez...

- euh... j'étais allée annoncer à Drago pour le bébé.

- ah ... je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander s'il l'a bien pris.

- on peut dire ça, oui...

- bon, on va s'installer et tu vas tout me raconter, finalement je crois que je supporterais les détails sordides...

Elles passèrent leur après-midi à parler en boucle de Drago, du bébé, des mois à venir et aussi de Ginny et son métier, jusqu'à ce qu'un message d'Harry force cette dernière à rentrer chez elle.

En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle réalisa qu'il ne restait qu'une heure avant l'arrivée de Drago. elle donna des instructions à ses elfes et monta se se préparer. Elle prit une douche qui la tira de son état léthargique et se planta devant son immense penderie, en quête de la tenue idéale. L'avantage d'être la meilleure amie de Ginny Weasley, c'était qu'on ne manquait jamais de vêtement, Hermione recevait toutes les nouvelles collections bien avant leur sortie officielle. Elle opta finalement pour une robe vaporeuse qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de son teint, et des ballerines à talons plat, inutile de se percher sur ces instruments de torture que Ginny affectionnait tant.

Du bruit à l'étage inférieur lui annonça l'arrivée de son invité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la montre, huit heures précises, au moins il était ponctuel c'était un bon début. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet et emprunta l'escalier avec un long soupir pour se donner le courage de passer au travers de cette soirée le mieux possible c'est à dire sans altercation avec le père de son bébé... Ça faisait bizarre de penser à Malefoy ainsi, le père de son enfant, elle se demandait s'il lui ressemblerait, elle imaginait bien un petit garçon blond comme les blés au regard d'acier et légèrement arrogant ou une petite fille tout aussi blonde qui mènerait son petit monde à la baguette...

C'est ainsi perdue dans ses pensée qu'elle franchit la porte derrière laquelle l'attendait Drago. ce dernier examinait le mur ou se trouvaient toutes les distinctions et les récompenses qu'elle avait obtenues jusque là, il savait que Granger était une sorcière exceptionnelle, mais là il venait de franchir un nouveau degré de respect pour elle, un sentiment de fierté l'envahit, c'était elle qui portait son enfant, il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux.

Hermione se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, il se tourna calmement et la détailla de la tête aux pieds, elle était toujours aussi belle, mais elle était entourée de cette aura de sensualité qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue et qui le rendait fou... peut être était-ce parce qu'il avait couché avec elle qu'il était plus conscient de ses charmes, en tout cas, elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire, pour qu'il l'entraîne dans le lit le plus proche. La gryffondor prit l'initiative de rompre le silence qui devenait pesant.

- ce que tu vois te plait ? fit elle ironiquement à Drago qui fixait obstinément sa poitrine que la grossesse avait arrondie.

- hein ? euh ... je me disais juste que... euh ... tu devrais mieux te couvrir tu vas prendre froid...

il avait sorti la première excuse qui lui était venu en tête, puis il s'était rappelé qu'ils étaient en plein mois d'aout et qu'ils étaient dans une pièce close. Heureusement pour lui Hermione ne releva pas et l'invita à la suivre dans la pièce voisine qui était une salle à manger chaleureuse au mobilier apparemment très couteux. Elle était comme le reste de la maison, simple, élégante, chaleureuse... à l'image d'Hermione.

La conversation roula sur des sujets divers, les affaires, les investissements, les nouvelles politiques du ministère. Deux elfes assuraient leurs services et l'un d'entre eux vint remplir leurs verres. Hermione portait le sien à ses lèvres quand une exclamation de Drago l'arrêta dans son geste.

- arrêtes ! les femmes enceintes ne doivent pas boire d'alcool ! ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé ! tu ne savais pas ça ?

- non pourquoi le saurais-je ? je te rappelle que jusqu'à récemment avoir un enfant n'était pas dans mes projets.

- tu aurais pu te documenter au moins !

- j'ai acheté des ouvrages sur le sujet... mais je ne les ai pas encore consultés. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y découvrir... mais comment sais-tu tout ça toi ?

- eh bien .. euh.. j'ai feuilleté quelques livres...

Feuilleté ? pensa Hermione... la bonne blague ! elle était certaine qu'il les avait lus attentivement de la première à la dernière page. Une émotion intense l'envahit à la pensée d'un Malefoy protecteur et tendre envers son enfant... mais elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusions... toute cette tendresse était dirigée vers l'enfant qu'elle portait et pas vers elle.

- Hermione, j'ai une faveur à te demander...

- laquelle ?

- je sais que cette grossesse est impromptue, et que nos relations sont... ce qu'elles sont je ne peux pas dire exactement quoi mais bon... j'aimerais faire les choses bien... je ne veux pas être un père à mi-temps, ce que je veux c'est participer à la vie de cet enfant, à toutes ses étapes, et c'est pourquoi je te demande d'envisager la possibilité que nous vivions ensemble...

- mais Drago...

- je ne demande pas d'emménager dans une maison à nous, nous garderons nos maisons respectives et nous vivrons une partie du temps dans l'une ou l'autre.

Hermione avait envie de hurler que c'était impensable... emménager avec Malefoy équivalait à un suicide émotionnel, mais d'un côté il avait raison, il fallait faire les choses bien, et cet enfant qui grandissait en son sein n'avait pas à subir les conséquences de l'instabilité sentimentale de sa mère. Il méritait d'avoir deux parents attentionnés et aimants à plein temps. elle donna donc sa réponse à Malefoy avec l'impression de prononcer sa propre sentence.

- très bien... je vivrais avec toi. Mais j'ai des conditions à poser...

- tout ce que tu voudras...

- tu prendras des congés avant et après la naissance du bébé...

Drago voulut protester mais une étincelle meurtrière dans le regard d'Hermione l'en dissuada... une femme avec des hormones instables c'était un danger qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter.

- accordé... autre chose ?

- tu n'interféreras pas dans mes affaires, et vice versa, car d'un point de vue strictement financier, nous sommes toujours concurrents...

- je t'ai toujours battu à a loyale Granger, et j'entends continuer ainsi... autre chose ?

- oui ... nous ferons chambre à part...

- hors de question.

- mais ?

- Hermione, l'idée de base c'est que je ne rate rien de ta grossesse, si tu dois t'enfermer dans une chambre autant ne pas vivre ensemble...

- très bien... mais pas plus de contacts physiques que nécessaire...

- d'accord... j'ai moi aussi une dernière condition à formuler.

- hum...

- nous sommes tous les deux très présents dans les médias..., alors j'aimerais que nous donnions l'image d'un couple harmonieux, de toute façon au point ou nous en sommes on ne nous croira jamais si on soutient le contraire et ils s'acharneront encore plus.

Même si toutes les fibres de son corps étaient opposées à cette idée, elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison... Elle possédait la Gazette et savait par conséquent à quel point les journalistes pouvaient être tenaces.

- ai-je le choix ? soupira t elle,

- oui, tu peux refuser et nous exposer à un tourbillon médiatique sans fin...

- c'est bien ce que je disais je n'ai pas le choix.

- si tu le dis... alors ce soir chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Malefoy !

- Ben quoi ? c'est une simple question innocente

- je n'ai pas aimé l'air vicieux avec lequel tu l'as dit

- quel air ? fit le blond en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents

- laisse tomber...

- pendant qu'on y est, et vu là ou on en est on pourrait laisser tomber les formalités et s'apeller par nos prénoms tu ne crois pas ?

- en effet ce serait judicieux si on veut donner une certaine image.

- alors nous sommes d'accord, Hermione.

Il avait prononcé ces trois dernières syllabes avec une voix douce, presque sensuelle... à moins que ce ne soit les hormones de la jeune femme qui lui faisaient entendre ce qu'elle désirait. Toujours était il qu'il était là, devant elle, attendant qu'elle fasse un geste. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, grosse erreur ! ses yeux gris aciers semblait la transpercer jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Elle était perdue, et le savait.

À l'autre bout de Londres, Astoria Teriakis faisait son retour sur le sol anglais, après de longs mois d'absence. Elle descendit calmement de l'avion... elle avait toujours préféré la lenteur de ce moyen de transport aux secousses des portoloins. elle jeta un regard autours d'elle, rien n'avait changé. il était temps de reprendre sa vie là ou elle l'avait laissée.

Les formalités à l'arrivée furent aussi facile que d'habitude. Sa beauté surhumaine qu'elle avait héritée de sa mère vélane et de son père d'origine grecque lui ouvrait toutes les portes. Sorciers et moldus se trainaient à ses pieds.

Elle transplana dans l'appartement du chemin de traverse. Ce dernier était aparemment vide, peu importe, Drago finirait bien par revenir. Epuisée par son voyage, elle prit une longue douche et s'installa nue dans le grand lit, attendant le retour du maître des lieux.

- Hermione...

- hum ?

- tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question... chez toi ou chez moi ?

- chez toi ! j'ai envie de voir où tu vis...


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voila le troisième chapitre**

**je tiens à vos remercier pour vos encouragements, c'est grâce à eux que je trouve du temps à consacrer à l'écriture **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**XOXO**

**Aliice**

* * *

><p>Hermione...<p>

- hum ?

- tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question... chez toi ou chez moi ?

- chez toi ! j'ai envie de voir où tu vis...

- très bien prends tes affaires, et surtout ne sois pas complexée devant la splendeur et l'opulence des lieux

- eh minute papillon, je te rappelle que côté splendeur et opulence j'en connais un rayon aussi alors tu la ramènes pas...

Elle fila ensuite dans son dressing récupérer les affaires dont elle aurait besoin pour la nuit sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer et le retrouva au bas de l'escalier occupé à observer des cadres photos.

- il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ces portraits marmonna celui-ci, ils sont beaucoup trop _figés... _

- ben techniquement le principe d'une image c'est qu'elle est figée, sauf bien évidemment quand la magie s'en mêle.

- je me disais bien qu'il y avait un truc moldu dans toute cette histoire... quelle idée de faire des portraits immobiles. Et si la personne meurt vous faites comment pour lui parler ?

- ben on ne lui parle pas tout simplement.

- ils sont tous fous ces moldus...

Hermione préféra changer de sujet. Les coutumes des moldus était un sujet glissant sur lequel elle préférait ne pas s'attarder.

- on y va en transplanant ?

- ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

- on a un autre choix ?

- la poudre de cheminette.

- je préfère encore transplaner, ça va plus vite.

Drago serra alors sa main et ils disparurent dans un _crac _sonore. Deux secondes plus tard, ils se matérialisaient devant les lourdes portes de chêne

- Bienvenue au Manoir Malefoy, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine...

aucune réponse.

Il regarda à sa droite et vit Hermione pincer les lèvres d'un air dégouté en arborant un joli teint verdâtre qui laissait supposer une nausée évidente. Eh bien elle ne supportait déjà plus le transplanage, tout ceci allait être vraiment intéressant.

- Hermione ça va ?

pour toute réponse elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'au salon ou il fit apparaître un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit. Elle en prit prudemment deux gorgées et s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé en cuir de dragon hors de prix. Déjà elle reprenait des couleurs, ce qui rassura Drago. lorsque sa respiration eut repris un rythme normal, il l'invita à la suivre dans sa chambre ou elle pourrait prendre un repos mérité.

- tu es sûre que tu peux marcher ? ne vaudrait il pas mieux que je te porte ?

- Drago je suis enceinte pas malade, les nausées font partie du contrat alors ce n'est pas à cause de ca que je vais te laisser me traiter comme une petite chose fragile que tu dois garder à l'œil maintenant elle est par où ta chambre ?

- en haut de l'escalier dernière pièce à droite.

- bien... tu viens ou tu comptes encore me regarder avec cet air inquiet pendant longtemps ?

- après vous, répondit simplement le serpentard en s'écartant galamment.

Il la tint par la coude, la soutenant sans en avoir l'aire. Hermione voyait clair dans son jeu, seulement, elle devait avouer que Malefoy était trop mignon à la pouponner ainsi, pour ce soir donc elle se laisserait faire... seulement pour ce soir.

Au bout du couloir se trouvait une double porte d'un noir brillant, ou les initiales de Drago apparaissent encadrées de part et d'autres par les armoiries des Malefoy qui ressemblaient à quelques détails près à l'emblème de la maison Serpentard. Il ouvrit la porte et une fois de plus la laissa galamment passer.

La chambre de Maledoy dégageait ce même aura de puissance que son bureau. Tout ici était luxueux, mais froid comme l'acier. Contre le mur opposé trônait un immense lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux tirés l'intriguèrent. Lorsqu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur il était sensé être ouvert. Se pouvait il que ?

Drago de son côté avait fait la même remarque, et certain du fait qu'il n'attendait personne ce soir là (il n'était tout de même pas stupide au point de faire venir Hermione alors que quelqu'une l'attendait dans son lit ! non ? ) Son cerveau passa instantanément en mode ninja et se mit à étudier toutes les éventualités possibles. Seule quelques personnes pouvaient entrer ainsi dans sa maison sans déclencher les sorts de sécurité... restait à savoir qui c'était... et surtout comment expliquer sa présence à Hermione.

- Drago pourquoi les rideaux du lit sont tirés ?

- c'est justement ce que je me demandais. C'est pas net tout ça on devrait aller dormir ailleurs.

- je n'irais nulle part avant que tu ne m'ait dit qui occupe ce lit.

Astoria entendait des voix à travers le lourd tissu, enfin, Drago était de retour. Elle s'étira comme un chat avant d'écarter légèrement les rideaux, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière, puis passa prestement ses jambes hors du lit.

- Ecoutes Hermione qui que ce soit, je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne explication à sa présence.

A peine avait il fini sa phrase qu'une magnifique paire de jambes sortit du lit, comme au ralenti, Hermione vit apparaître une blonde comme on n'en voyait que dans les magazines, et encore ! Cette femme était atrocement belle ! et elle sortait du lit de Drago, nue de surcroit !

La stupeur passée, Hermione sentit une rage froide l'envahir peu à peu. Elle s'était toujours doutée qu'elle regretterait à un moment ou à un autre de s'être abandonnée à Malefoy, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que ce serait aussi tôt.

Drago faisait tourner son cerveau à la vitesse grand V, que faisait Astoria ici ? vu la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés, il avait toujours cru qu'il ne la reverrait jamais.

- Hermione je sais que là tout de suite c'est difficile à croire, mais je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec ça !

pour toute réponse, elle lui lança un regard chargé de haine avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre.

Hermione devait absolument s'éloigner de cet endroit. Et de Drago en général. Plus jamais elle ne le laisserait lui marcher sur les pieds, voilà ce qui arrivait quand on se laissait aller au sentimentalisme. Si elle s'en était tenue à ses principes, rien de tout cela ne lui serait arrivé.

Drago s'était lancé à sa poursuite après avoir hurlé à Astoria qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à être là quand il reviendrait. C'était surprenant la vitesse à laquelle Hermione avait disparu, il la en haut grand escalier, filant vers la sortie, dans sa précipitation, cette dernière rata une marche et Drago assista impuissant à la scène suivante comme au ralenti.

Un cri...

une chute...

Hermione roula jusqu'au bas de l'escalier, ou elle resta étendue, complètement assommée.

Sa dernière pensée avant de perdre connaissance fut « pas mon bébé ».

En quelques secondes, Drago fut à ses côtés, il la prit délicatement, et transplana immédiatement à Sainte Mangouste.

- aidez moi s'il vous ! elle a fait une chute ! elle est enceinte !

- calmez vous monsieur intervint une infirmère, installez la dans ce lit je vais chercher un médicomage immédiatement

- dépêchez vous je vous en prie.

Une minute plus tard une femme d'une quarantaine d'années arriva accompagnée d'une infirmière. Elles emmenèrent Hermione en demandant à Drago de rester dans la salle d'attente, lui promettant de lui donner des nouvelles le plus souvent possible.

Une heure passa... puis deux... a chaque seconde l'angoisse lui semblait plus pesante. Il était près de minuit quand l'infirmière revint.

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

- vous avez des nouvelles ? comment elle va ?

- ses jours ne sont plus en danger, ceux du bébé non plus, nous avons pu intervenir à temps pour empêcher la fausse couche, mais il faudra qu'elle fasse très attention. les deux prochaines semaines elle doit les consacrer au repos, et se ménager durant tout le reste de sa grossesse.

- J'y veillerai... enfin si elle veut encore me parler... je peux la voir ?

- malheureusement non, nous la gardons en observation et vous ne pourrez pas la voir avant demain matin, je vous conseille de rentrer vous reposer...

oui il allait rentrer, mais le repos n'était pas encore d'actualité. D'abord, il allait tuer Astoria ! non mais c'était quoi ces manières de débarquer chez les gens quand ils n'y sont pas et de s'installer nus dans leur lits ?

Astoria tentait de comprendre ce qu'elle avait déclenché. Qui était la femme avec Drago ? une maîtresse ? son visage lui semblait familier, mais elle n'arrivait plus à mettre un nom dessus, ni à se rappeler où elle l'avait vue... quoi qu'il en soit elle semblait importante aux yeux de Drago, ce n'était pas exactement ainsi qu'elle imaginait son retour...

Elle entendit des pas furieux et deux secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrait à la volée pour laisser passer un Drago rouge de colère.

- tu peux me dire ce que tu fais chez moi ?

- eh bien je suis rentrée et je me demandais où aller ...

- ah parce que le manoir de ta famille et toutes tes autres résidences ce n'est pas suffisant à tes yeux ?

- je voulais de la compagnie... et puis tu me manquais

- ah je te manquais, répéta le blond avec un rire nerveux , tu en as de bonnes toi, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, il m'a très clairement semblé t'entendre dire « je ne veux plus jamais te voir » et « tu es le dernier des connards » laquelle de ces phrases s'est perdue en chemin ?

hum bon le problème était peut être légèrement plus sérieux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé pensa la blonde.

- tout le monde peut changer d'avis...

- toi et moi savons que tu n'as pas changé d'avis Astoria, lorsque tu m'as quitté, tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que je n'avais pas les moyens de t'offrir le style de vie dont tu rêvais, mais maintenant, je suis sûre que tu as entendu parler de moi au fin fond de ton île grecque et tu reviens ici la bouche en cœur tout simplement parce que tu espères rattraper le jackpot qui t'es passé sous nez.

- en supposant que ce soit le cas, quel mal y a t il à cela ? j'ai été près de toi quand tu n'avais rien, je t'ai épaulé, n'est ce pas normal que je veuille être la pour assister à ta réussite ?

- épaulé ? tu m'as épaulé ? tu n'arrêtais pas de te plaindre chaque jour du matin au soir tu avais toujours une plainte à formuler tu me rappelais sans arrêt à quel point tu valais mieux que ce que j'avais à t'offrir tu me disais que d'autres rêvaient de t'offrir cette vie que moi je te refusais et aujourd'hui tu te ramènes avec ta tronche siliconée de partout pour me tenir des discours moralisateurs ?

Drago 1 – Astoria 0 pensa t il cyniquement.

- C'est donc ce que tu penses de moi ?

- disons que c'est la version censurée de ce que je pense cracha le serpentard.

- dans ce cas il ne me reste plus qu'à m'en aller...

Jamais, en 30 ans d'existence, Astoria ne s'était sentie aussi humiliée, Drago Malefoy et sa petite gourde allaient le lui payer...chaque fibre de son être réclamait vengeance, mais Drago Malefoy n'était pas de ceux qu'on attaquait de front... qu'importe, elle saurait prendre son mal en patience, et frapper quand ils s'y attendraient le moins...

Drago fut debout aux aurores. Il s'efforça d'accomplir sa routine quotidienne, une heure d'exercice, une douche le petit déjeuner en lisant le journal, puis il se rendit dans son bureau pour lire et répondre à son courrier. Il était 10 heures quand il eut fini... une heure convenable, estimait il, pour aller supplier Hermione de l'écouter, et avec un peu de chance, de lui pardonner.

Il se rendit à Sainte Mangouste, prêt à faire un numéro de charme à l'infirmière pour qu'elle lui permette de voir Hermione hors des heures de visite.

- quoi ? comment ça elle n'est plus là ?

- elle est sortie tôt ce matin.

- ou est elle ? a t elle laissé une adresse ?

- je ne peux rien vous dire de plus monsieur si vous avez des réclamations je vous suggère d'aller voir le chef de service...

- Savez vous quel nom porte ce bâtiment jeune péronelle ?

- l'aile Abraxas Malefoy, pourquoi donc ?

- je suis Drago Malefoy, son petit fils... et l'un des plus généreux donateurs de cet hôpital alors si quelqu'un doit aller voir le chef de service je suggère que ce soit vous, et emportez une lettre de démission avec vous... à moins que vous ne me disiez ce que je veux savoir.

- je n'ai pas accès à ces informations monsieur Malefoy répondit elle d'une voix chevrotante tandis que son regard se faisait suppliant, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a mentionné un hôtel... à Paris.

- Paris ? comment ose t elle voyager dans cet état ?

- elle a dit que rester à Londres risquait de lui causer trop de stress, son médicomage l'a donc autorisé à voyager.

- est ce que vous vous rappelez du nom de l'hôtel ?

- non monsieur.

Elle était sincère, constata Malefoy en scrutant son esprit. Alors comment allait il la retrouver ?

Paula savourait quelques instants de paix méritée après ses tâches matinales quotidiennes, elle avait classé les dossiers de Drago par ordre d'importance, avait envoyé plusieurs hiboux, et avait trié et classé le courrier de son « patron », et avait fait la relecture et la correction des contrats qu'il devrait signer. A présent, elle sirotait une tasse de thé avant que ce dernier n'arrive car son arrivée marquerait la fin de la période de paix et d'harmonie. Il devait être au courant de sa paternité à présent. Paula avait 5 enfants, et pouvait repérer une femme enceinte à un kilomètre, Hermione n'avait pas fait exception, et elle savait également les sentiments de Drago envers elle, la suite était donc facile à deviner. Elle était heureuse pour Drago pour qui elle avait fini par avoir de l'affection maternelle, les années aidant. Elle l'invitait pour les fêtes familiales comme noël ou Thanksgiving pour qu'il ne les passe pas seul dans son immense manoir à vider une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

- Paula ! j'ai besoin que tu trouves dans quel hôtel de Paris Hermione est descendue, et je veux une réponse, vite !

- Bonjour à vous aussi, j'ai passé une excellent matinée merci de vous en soucier.

- Paula je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- oh ca va pas la peine d'être si ronchon, et puis comment avez vous réussi à la faire fuir en 24h ?

- euh... disons qu'il y a eu un malentendu... tout m'accusait mais j'étais innocent... et puis ça ne vous regarde pas d'abord, je vous ai demandé de la retrouver pas de faire mon procès.

- voilà une indignation bien suspecte répondit Paula en le scrutant à travers ses lunettes.

En guise de réponse elle eut droit à un long marmonnement ou il lui avait semblé entendre « fouine » et « virer », puis il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau en prenant bien soin de claquer violemment la porte juste pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris qu'il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes ce matin.

Drago passait une très mauvaise journée. Depuis la veille, on dirait que toutes les femmes du monde s'étaient liguées pour lui faire perdre la tête. D'abord Astoria, puis Hermione ensuite la petite infirmière incompétente de Sainte Mangouste et maintenant Paula ! si jamais le moindre spécimen féminin -humain ou pas- s'aventurait encore à jouer avec ses nerfs il ne répondait plus de rien !

Et il espérait vraiment que Paula justifierait le salaire exorbitant qu'il lui versait et localiserait Hermione rapidement.

Il sursauta quand une note de service arriva devant lui, voletant comme un petit papillon, il s'en empara et la déplia, fou d'espoir à l'idée de retrouver une trace d'Hermione. Malheureusement, Paula lui annonçait juste la visite de Blaise Zabini, son ami, et surtout son bras droit.

Ce dernier apparut directement dans le bureau, il était l'un des rares à pouvoir le faire.

- eh bien, quel bon vent t'emmène ?

- un vent pas si bon que ça, crois moi.

- un problème ?

- oui, nous perdons de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, sans raison apparente, enfin il y en a bien une mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit vraie...

- et quelle serait cette raison ?

- Hermione Granger est en croisade financière contre toi

- c'est que ça doit être le cas... soupira tristement Malefoy. Il savait qu'il aurait des nouvelles d'elle bientôt mais il n'espérait pas que ce soit de cette façon.

- et je pourrais savoir qu'est ce que tu as fait pour provoquer une telle fureur dévastatrice ? Elle a fait échouer la fusion avec Wizard's Plaza Corp , ce qui nous fait perdre au bas mot quinze millions, sans compter qu'elle nous a coupé l'herbe sous le pied en rachetant Falcon Magics avant nous là encore on pourrait perdre 15 autres millions.

- je l'ai mise en cloque...

- Dieu nous vienne en aide si tu as bien dit ce que je pense avoir entendu... tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?

- tu as bien entendu, elle porte mon enfant.

- En supposant que ce soit la raison ? pourquoi serait elle en colère.

Drago lui raconta alors la scène avec Astoria, heureux d'avoir au moins pour une fois une oreille compatissante.

- eh bien mon gars, te voilà dans un sacré merdier... si tu t'en sors de là vivant et toujours riche tu auras tout mon respect parce que là, la Granger semble décidée à avoir ta peau et ta fortune.

- laissons la se déchaîner, au moins elle se sera calmé avant que je la retrouve, j'espère en tout cas.

- que tu la retrouves ? parce qu'en plus de tout ça tu as perdu sa trace ?

- ben il faut dire qu'elle a les moyens de disparaître sans laisser de traces ...

- je te l'accorde mais toi t as les moyens de retrouver n'importe qui... ou si tu ne les as pas, Paula les a.

- qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais ? je la cherche, enfin, Paula la cherche mais bon faut pas s'attendre à ce que je la retrouve maintenant, Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour.

Juste à ce moment, une note de service apparut devant lui, il reconnut l'écriture raffinée de Paula et lut rapidement.

_Wizard's Plaza_ _Paris, Suite Royale_

_82, Chemin des Rosiers _

_Paris_

Il savait que Paula était une perle, mais là, il venait de franchir un nouveau degré de respect pour elle. Faudrait qu'il pense à lui accorder une généreuse augmentation.

- Bon mon cher Blaise, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je suis attendu à Paris alors si tu veux bien m'excuser.

- fais donc, et ce n'est pas la peine de me dire comment ca s'est terminé, l'état de tes finances me renseignera.

- est ce que la suite vous convient Mlle Granger ?

- oui ce sera parfait Frédéric, pouvez vous donner des consignes à la réception pour qu'ils ne communiquent à personne des informations me concernant ? et surtout à aucun moment je ne veux avoir à faire à la presse, pouvez vous faire cela pour moi ?

- considérez que c'est fait, Mademoiselle.

- merci Frédéric.

- je vous en prie, à présent si vous me le permettez je vais me retirer, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à sonner.

- je n'y manquerais pas.

Le vieil homme s'éclipsa avec la discrétion habituelle dont il faisait preuve, et Hermione s'autorisa enfin à abandonner la politesse distante qui lui servait de barrière protectrice. elle arracha les épingles qui retenaient sa crinière en un chignon bien discipliné et laissa enfin transparaitre les émotions qui l'habitaient.

Cette nuit, elle avait failli perdre son bébé, et c'est au moment où les médicomages s'affairaient autours d'elle, qu'elle avait réalisé à quel point elle tenait à cet enfant et jusqu'où elle irait pour lui... Elle avait eu tort de croire qu'une entente avec Drago leur permettrait d'élever cet enfant ensemble.

Voilà ce qui arrivait quand elle se laissait aller au sentimentalisme, si elle s'en était tenue à ses résolutions rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé...

Elle retira ses habits qui se plièrent et se rangèrent tout seuls dans l'immense dressing, avant de plonger avec délices dans la baignoire aux allures de piscine qui trônait au milieu de sa salle de bain d'où s'élevaient des vapeurs enivrantes de jasmin.

Elle aurait pu rester là toute la journée, tellement elle était détendue, mais très vite, sa condition de femme enceinte se rappela à elle, son estomac se mit à protester bruyamment.

Elle rinça rapidement ses cheveux, enfila un peignoir et appela un elfe pour passer sa commande. Ce dernier réapparut cinq minutes plus tard avec un chariot rempli de victuailles, qu'elle dévora de bon appétit. Le point positif avec sa grossesse, c'était qu'elle se surprenait à appécier des plats qui la répugnaient avant, et le point négatif c'était qu'elle prenait de poids à une vitesse alarmante. A ce rythme elle allait bientôt ressembler à un éléphant obèse.

La sonnette près de la porte l'avertit de l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Ce devait être Frédéric qui venait voir si elle n'avait besoin de rien... elle reprit son air distant, tout en affichant un sourire aimable et ouvrit la porte.

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu pour Drago Malefoy, il était arrivé à Paris et avait pris une grande suite au Wizard's Palace, puis il était descendu à la réception pour tenter d'obtenir le mot de passe pour accéder à la suite royale où logeait Hermione. Il avait tout essayé, tentatives de corruption, menaces, intimidation, déstabilisation, et tous les autres moyens détournés dans lesquels les serpentards excellaient. En désespoir de cause, il avait soumis le vieux Frédéric à l'imperium et ce dernier lui avait donné le mot de passe, Drago se sentit honteux de traiter son vieil ami ainsi, mais il se promit de lui accorder une généreuse compensation.

Sans perdre de temps, il s'était rendu dans l'aile ouest, et avait vite retrouvé l'immense armure qui gardait l'entrée. Il donna le mot de passe et cette dernière s'écarta pour lui permettre d'accéder à un escalier magique semblable à celui qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier menait directement à une imposante double porte ou les initiales d'Hermione étaient apparues dès qu'elle avait élu domicile dans la suite. Il s'assura d'avoir sa baguette à portée de main, respira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et appuya sur la sonnette.

Elle était là, plus belle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue avec ses cheveux humides probablement parce qu'elle venait de prendre une douche, ses magnifiques yeux en amande agrandis par la surprise et – il se détesta pour ca- le chagrin. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'elle ne le voulait pas ici, ses bras resserraient nerveusement son peignoir immaculé qui cachait sa poitrine ronde qui hantait ses fantasmes depuis qu'il lui avait fait l'amour. Bon l'heure n'était pas à la nostalgie. Drago avait devant lui une Hermione qui n'allait pas tarder à récupérer ses facultés et lui faire une crise de nerfs à la hauteur de la situation.

- Bonjour Hermione... je crois que dans ta précipitation tu as oublié quelque chose

- tiens donc et qu'aurai-je oublié ?

- le père de l'enfant que tu portes.

- ah elle est bonne celle là ! aujourd'hui tu te préoccupes de cet enfant ? alors qu'hier tu t'apprêtais à t'éclater au lit avec je ne sais quelle pouffe !

Depuis quand Hermione employait elle ce genre de langage s'interrogea Drago surpris, ses hormones devaient sûrement y jouer un rôle...

- la seule personne avec qui je m'apprêtais à m'éclater au lit c'était toi, et cette pouffe à un nom et si tu ne t'étais pas obstinée à me fuir et à ruiner mes entreprises j'aurais pu t'expliquer qui elle est et pourquoi elle était là, tu saurais alors que tout ça n'était qu'un grotesque malentendu.

Hermione ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans pour autant produire le moindre son. Jamais en plus de sept ans de carrière quelqu'un ne s'était permis de lui tenir tête ainsi. Bon certes le fait d'être en peignoir avec les cheveux humides n'aidait pas à avoir l'air intimidant, mais elle restait tout de même Hermione Granger et était de ce fait potentiellement dangereuse.

Drago quant à lui avait instinctivement compris que s'il commençait par les plates excuses qu'il avait prévues, il se placerait en position de faiblesse et Hermione ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui. il avait alors choisi d'attaquer en premier en jouant la carte de la dignité bafouée. Et à présent il croisait les doigts pour avoir raison...

Il retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement quand l'expression de la jeune femme s'adoucit et qu'elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

Elle l'invita à prendre place dans son petit salon à l'ambiance chaleureuse et intime, et il entreprit de lui raconter son histoire avec Astoria.

- et depuis je ne l'ai plus revue... jusqu'à hier, et j'avoue avoir été aussi surpris que toi de la voir la, acheva t il...

- oh Drago je suis tellement désolée, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi je suis beaucoup plus rationnelle que ca en général, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

- tu es enceinte, voilà ce qui t'arrive, tes nerfs sont à fleur de peau... toutes les femmes enceintes font ce genre de crise, mais je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui pourraient faire perdre au père de leur enfant trente millions de Gallions en moins de 48heures.

- Oh, par Merlin tu as raison ! j'ai été odieuse je te rembourserai j'écris tout de suite à Emma pour qu'elle s'occupe du dédommagement.

- non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Tu me dédommageras autrement, le moment venu, fit le serpentard avec un sourire énigmatique.

- très bien... alors que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

- eh bien, puisque nous sommes à Paris, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour prendre un peu de temps loin de l'effervescence de Londres ?

- Oh oui ce serait parfait, en plus cette semaine c'est la semaine de la mode sorcière et Ginny et Luna ont insisté pour que j'assiste leurs défilés ! tu m'y accompagnes ? dis ouii s'il te plaiit !

comment résister à cette petite bouille ?

- bien sûr que je t'y accompagnerai ma chérie fit il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Le cœur d'Hermione eut quelques ratés en entendant la façon affectueuse dont il s'adressait à elle... après tout ne venait elle pas de l'accuser de duplicité de disparaître avec son enfant et pour couronner le tout de lui faire perdre des dizaines de millions de Gallions ?

Hermione avait passé trois jours merveilleux en compagnie de Drago, jamais Paris ne lui avait semblé si romantique, évidemment il fallait dire qu'elle n'y venait que pour ses affaires.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu la présentation de la nouvelle collection de Ginny et Luna. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, c'était LE lieu ou il fallait être pour voir et être vu. L'événement était à la hauteur des attentes. D'élégants carrosses tirés par de magnifiques licornes étaient alignés, et passaient à tour de rôle devant le large tapis rouge, afin que leurs occupants – des sorciers et sorcières à la mise élégante arborant de somptueuses parures - descendent sous les flashs crépitant des appareils.

Quand ce fut à leur tour, Drago descendit et tendit la main à Hermione pour l'aider à faire de même. Quand les paparazzis virent qui l'accompagnait, ils furent d'abord figés de stupeur. Puis, semblant soudainement réaliser l'ampleur du scoop ils entrèrent dans une sorte d'hystérie collective qui les laissa tous les deux bouche bée.

Ils savaient qu'ils risquaient d'attirer l'attention avec cette première apparition officielle, mais ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à la fureur médiatique que déclencha leur arrivée ensemble. Les question fusaient de partout, chacun réclamait des détails sur cette union pour le moins inattendue. Hermione se sentait agressée et agrippait fortement la veste de Drago qui passa un bras protecteur autours d'elle, il fit une légère pression sur sa taille comme pour lui signifier qu'il était là et qu'il la soutenait. Ce geste n'avait pas échappé aux journalistes qui s'époumonèrent encore plus.

- Drago, je crois que nous devrions accorder au moins une interview, ce serait le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'eux.

- non, je ne veux pas que ça se sache ainsi. Nous organiserons une conférence de presse au moment opportun. Dès que cette grossesse sera rendue publique, tu seras la cible de toutes sortes d'intrusions et je tiens à retarder ça au maximum.

Hermione fut subjuguée par la façon froide et claire dont le serpentard réfléchissait malgré la pression extérieure, et se surprit à penser que c'est ce genre d'homme qu'elle voulait dans sa vie, un roc solide et fiable auquel elle pourrait s'accrocher et qui la protégerait envers et contre tout... elle secoua aussitôt la tête pour éloigner ses pensées de cette pente glissante.

- finalement je me demande si on aurait pas mieux fait de passer par l'entrée des artistes continua Drago entre ses dents tout en souriant aux caméras.

- et manquer une occasion de te voir prendre la pose comme un paon ? non merci ! rétorqua sa compagne sur le même ton en agitant élégamment la main en direction des admirateurs qui les observaient et prenaient des photos de l'autre côté des barrières.

Il leur fallut plus de quinze minutes pour pouvoir enfin entrer dans le vaste Hall qui précédait la salle de spectacle. Quelques journalistes acharnés avaient réussi à tromper la sécurité et ils furent pris d'assauts par quelques paparazzis isolés avant d'atteindre leur place, au premier rang juste en face du Podium. Des parchemins et d'élégantes plumes étaient disposée près de chaque siège afin qu'ils puissent y noter leurs commandes. Mais Hermione n'en avait pas besoin vu qu'elle recevrait la collection en entier sous peu si ce n'était déjà fait...

Le défilé commença et Hermione sentait sa fierté croitre de minute en minute. Elle était fière de ce que ses amies avaient accompli. Et elle constatait à présent tout le chemin qu'elles avaient parcouru depuis leur sortie de Poudlard. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahit et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Juste au moment ou le dernier mannequin faisait son entrée, présentant la plus belle robe de toute la collection une merveille de soie émeraude. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé, cette robe était splendide !

Le mannequin s'arrêta à l'extrémité du podium et fut rejointe par Ginny et Luna toutes les deux radieuses. Luna prit le micro et adressa les remerciements d'usage, puis elle passa la parole à Ginevra qui avait une dernière annonce à faire.

- Ce soir, je tiens à remercier une personne en particulier, une amie très chère, qui m'a soutenue aussi bien sur le plan affectif que financier, elle la sœur que j'ai jamais eue, ma meilleure amie, mon héroïne, et c'est en grande partie grâce à cette personne si spéciale que nous devons tout ceci. Cette Robe que vous voyez, est un modèle unique, un cadeau à son image, sobre, majestueux, élégant. Mesdames et messieurs je vous demande d'applaudir Miss Hermione Granger.

Tous les projecteurs se braquèrent sur elle et elle se leva, les yeux embués de larmes tandis que Ginny descendait de la scène pour se jeter dans ses bras sous les flashs des photographes qui immortalisaient ce moment émouvant. Elle serra ensuite brièvement Drago contre elle, celui-ci fut surpris de se voir si facilement accepté par la petite Weaslette et lui rendit son accolade tout en la félicitant pour le travail qu'elle avait accompli.

Le défilé fut suivi d'une réception dans l'une des salles de bal du Wizard's Palace, mais peu avant minuit, Hermione se sentit fatiguée et nauséeuse, et Drago et elle quittèrent la réception pour se retirer dans leur suite. Encore un fait qui n'avait pas échappé à l'attention des journalistes. Dont une en particulier qui se délectait à l'avance de l'article qu'elle allait dicter à sa plume à papote, héritage de sa chère tante Rita Skeeter elle même.

Comme tous les matins, un Hibou grand duc apportait à Drago un colis avec la presse du jour. Il l'ouvrit, anxieux de ce qu'il allait voir. Comme ils s'y attendaient, ils faisaient la une de la plupart des journaux. Même l'hebdomadaire d'économie Sorciers-Éco avait publié un article traitant de ce que pourrait engendrer la fusion de deux empires financiers aussi colossaux.

Un article en particulier retint son attention, une sourde appréhension s'était emparée de lui dès qu'il avait lu le nom de famille de l'auteure.

Hermione savourait son réveil en douceur, sans nausées matinales grâce à la potion que lui avait prescrite son gynécomage après sa chute. Alors qu'elle pensait que rien ne pourrait troubler ce silence paisible, elle entendit Drago proférer une longue série de jurons et de menaces avant de laisser échapper un grondement de rage...

Elle se leva et alla aux nouvelles.

- Drago qu'y a t'il ?

- Rien, mentit ce dernier en faisant disparaître l'horrible journal.

Il ne pouvait pas lui montrer l'article... pas maintenant en tout cas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Zii eennnd (enfin pour ce chapitre en tout cas :P)<strong>

**À Bientôt pour la suite**

**XOXO**

**Aliice**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre, terminé beaucoup plus vite que prévu, mais bon je suppose que personne ne va s'en plaindre ^^**

**Je profite de ce chapitre pour répondre à tous mes reviewers anonymes (chose que j'aurais du faire depuis un moment je sais, toutes mes excuses :S ) **

**Lilou: **Merci pour l'intérêt que tu portes à ma fic, et je tacherai de publier régulièrement promis :)

**Catherine: **Tes reviews m'ont vraiment touchée, ça fait chaud au coeur de voir comme tu l'apprécies, merci pour tous ces jolis compliments :)

**Hlo: **Merci :) j'espère que tu as apprécié la suite :)

**Karam: **Merci beaucoup :)

**Steph: **Mercii :) et comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas abandonné l'autre fic et je ne compte toujours pas le faire, j'alterne l'écriture des chapitres

**Et pour finir, voici le nouveau chapitre. j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire. **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**XOXO**

**Aliice**

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous là... tous avaient répondu à l'appel, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé, mais pourtant il y avait un vide, le vide laissé par leur maître. Ils étaient désormais livrés à eux même et avaient connu une période d'anarchie après la chute du Lord. Mais tout cela était derrière eux, le moment était venu de reprendre le flambeau, et de continuer le combat pour la suprématie de la race sorcière. Au bout de la table, Le Guide les observa un à un, sondant leurs pensées, et son regard s'attarda sur les places vides des traîtres qui avaient renié l'ancienne appartenance, les familles Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, et Malefoy. Ils s'occuperait de ces derniers en temps et heure...<p>

Personne ne connaissait sa véritable identité, cette aura de mystère qui l'entourait accentuait la crainte qu'il inspirait à ses disciples, et quand il prit la parole, il sentit nettement l'atmosphère se tendre.

- camarades, l'heure approche, déclara t il de sa voix grave. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais vous aurez à prouver votre loyauté envers votre défunt maître, et envers votre nouveau Guide. Voilà plusieurs années que nous faisons profil bas, attendant le moment propice. Nous avons des pions dans tous les rouages du ministère, et le moment venu, nous attaquerons, tous ensemble, comme une seule personne. Mais il nous faut pour cela éliminer quelques éléments gênants. Certains sang de bourbe et traîtres à leur sang ont gagné une influence importante dans la communauté, dont une en particulier... il faut les éliminer, eux, et tous ceux qui les protègent... _La Magie est puissance. _

- la Magie est puissance, scandèrent tous les disciples en réponse.

- une dernière chose, que personne ne touche aux Malefoy, c'est un ordre.

* * *

><p>- Drago...<p>

- ouiii fit ce dernier en prenant son air le plus innocent

- donne moi ce magazine

- quel magazine ?

- celui que tu as fait disparaître à l'instant.

- quoi ? mais non qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Drago Lucius Malefoy...

- ouh la... le nom en entier tu n'es pas contente hein ?

- je le serai quand tu m'auras donné ce maudit magazine... après tout que veux tu qu'il y ait qui puisse me choquer ? j'ai déjà tout entendu de la part de la presse à scandale.

- bon... tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver, ou au pire de ne pas passer ta colère sur moi ?

- Drago tu commences sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier lui tendit le journal, ouvert à la page de l'article compromettant. Hermione eut le même mouvement de dégoût en voyant le nom de famille de l'auteure, puis pâlit en voyant le titre :

« New Couple Alert(*) : le coup de grâce de Granger »

« la Semaine de la mode sorcière s'est achevée hier à Paris sur une note glamour avec le défilé très attendu de Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, c'était le rendez vous du gratin de la communauté sorcière. L'événement de la soirée restant l'arrivée du séduisant milliardaire Drago Malefoy, accompagné à la surprise générale de sa rivale, la non moins milliardaire Hermione Granger.

Cette dernière est connue pour son goût des hommes de pouvoir, a devant de la scène, ce goût qui s'est manifesté depuis ses années de scolarité à Poudlard, ou elle aurait entretenu une relation amoureuse avec le Survivant (désormais marié à sa meilleure amie Ginny Weasley) et l'attrapeur mondialement connu, Viktor Krum. Plus tard elle aurait eu une liaison avec Anthony Goldstein, Vladimir Pavlovski et même selon certaines rumeurs Théodore Nott, tous les trois de riches héritiers. Et à présent, nous avons la preuve formelle que sa nouvelle proie n'est autre que Malefoy, en effet, les deux ont été vus quittant ensemble la réception au Wizard's palace, pour rejoindre leurs appartements communs ou ils seraient installés depuis près d'une semaine.

Inutile de dire que mettre le grappin sur Drago Malefoy est l'apothéose de sa carrière de collectionneuse d'hommes riches et puissants. Oui, Hermione Granger aura décidément mené ce coup de maître avec Brio.

Nous suivrons donc dans les prochaines semaines l'évolution de cette relation pour le moins inattendu.

Carmen Skeeter. »

- et alors ? c'est pour ça que tu m'as stressée ? je savais bien que ces vautours écriraient des horreurs sur nous, je m'attendais même à pire que ça... il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec cette attitude surprotectrice Drago...

- mais je ne veux pas qu'ils te contrarient après c'est moi qui paie les pots cassés... tu vois tu me cries déjà dessus à cause d'elle ajouta t il bougon.

- mon pauvre bébé, viens par là...

il se blottit confortablement dans ses petits bras tout en se fustigeant intérieurement pour son attitude puérile. Qu'était il arrivé au Drago fier et altier qu'il était en temps normal ? il fallait vraiment qu'il revienne parce que le Drago amoureux et pleurnichard commençait vraiment à le mettre dans l'embarras.

- ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que les sautes d'humeur font aussi partie du contrat de la grossesse alors ne t'étonnes pas si durant les six prochains mois je te martyrise et te cajole en alternance.

Hum... se dit Drago intérieurement il faudrait vraiment qu'il trouve une planque ou se réfugier lors de ses grosses colères sinon il ne garantissait pas qu'il serait toujours là dans six mois.

- d'accord... je prends note se contenta t il de répondre.

* * *

><p>Trois semaines plus tard<p>

Drago s'étira voluptueusement, savourant la tiédeur des rayons de soleil matinaux qui filtraient à travers les lourds rideaux de la chambre d'Hermione. Aujourd'hui c'était samedi et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir le week end arriver, se réveiller à pas d'heure et écouter le chant des oiseaux, le murmure du vent... et les délicats jurons que proférait Hermione entre deux vomissements.

Les nausées matinales étaient revenues en force après une période d'accalmie, et constituaient leur calvaire quotidien. Avec un air résigné, il se leva et alla rejoindre la jeune femme dans la salle de bain, il eut même la gentillesse de lui tenir les cheveux alors que cette dernière lui lançait un regard noir entre deux plongeons dans la cuvette. Ah oui, il y avait autre chose qui avait changé, Hermione lui reprochait tout ce qui lui arrivait, des nausées matinales à la prise de poids fulgurante. A l'entendre on aurait dit que Drago avait élaboré un plan machiavélique pour lui faire passer les neuf pires mois de sa vie.

Après une bonne douche et un copieux petit déjeuner, elle redevenait enfin sa Hermione, enfin la Hermione qu'il aimait parce qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle était à lui. pour les médias, ils étaient un couple, tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel, mais entre eux, il y avait une sorte d'accord tacite qui faisait qu'aucun n'osait aborder le sujet de la nature exacte de leur relation. Et à part quelques baisers innocents par ci par là, il ne s'était plus rien passé entre eux depuis Paris.

S'il voulait être franc avec lui même, Drago devait admettre que cette situation commençait à l'agacer, certes pour l'instant la Gryffondor portait son enfant et par conséquent elle était inaccessible à un autre. Mais qu'en serait il après la naissance du bébé ? il fallait vraiment qu'il parvienne à mettre le sujet sur le tapis !

Hermione était étendue de tout son long sur son canapé et regardait Drago répondre à son courrier. Il s'était montré tellement adorable et patient ces dernières semaines alors qu'elle l'accusait de toutes sortes d'absurdités. Il avait su mettre fin à ses crises de larmes avait su se taire et la laisser déverser sa colère sur lui sans broncher. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle pense à se montrer plus gentille et qu'elle apprenne à garder ses hormones sous contrôle.

Une autre chouette entra par une des hautes fenêtres et déposa devant elle le volumineux paquet de la presse quotidienne. Il tendit sa patte ou était attachée une bourse et Hermione y versa quelques mornilles. Puis elle s'empara du premier de la pile. A la vue du titre, elle se sentit pâlir...

- Drago !

- quoi ? qu'est ce que tu as ? c'est le bébé ?

- Mais non le bébé va aussi bien que la dernière fois ou tu as demandé c'est à dire il y a trois minutes.

- alors quoi ?

- regarde ! fit elle en lui tendant le journal...

« Malefoy et Granger, Futurs parents ? »

Le titre était suivi d'un article d »une demi page exposant tous les indices selon lesquels Hermione serait enceinte de leur premier enfant. (elle aurait bien voulu leur préciser que vu la situation ce serait probablement le seul mais bon...) ils parlaient de sa perte de poids soudaine, (photo à l'appui, ce qui agaca grandement la future maman) du fait qu'elle ne travaillait qu'à domicile et se montrait rarement. Et enfin, l'argument final étant une photo d'elle au restaurant ou elle dégustait un cocktail de fruits non alcoolisé à la place de son habituel verre de vin blanc.

- ben écoutes, fit Malefoy d'un air résigné, on savait que ce moment allait finir par arriver... je crois qu'il est temps de donner la conférence de presse qu'on repousse depuis notre retour de Paris.

- en effet. Je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix. Je ne veux pas avoir à me cacher, et puis les gens qui me tiennent à cœur sont tous au courant alors... bon c'est d'accord faisons là cette conférence.

- c'est comme si c'était fait... j'écris à Paula pour qu'elle organise ça.

- tu me rappelles que je dois voir Emma,

- pourquoi ?

- je veux lui confier la direction de mes entreprises. Je crois qu'être femme d'affaires à plein temps ne m'intéresse plus trop...

- tu es sûre que ce ne sont pas les hormones qui parlent ?

- non ca fait un moment que j'y pense. De tout façon, Emma fait quasiment tout, je ne ferais qu'officialiser les choses, et puis je reste la Pdg c'est juste que je vais déléguer certaines responsabilités.

- je crois que ça te fera du bien... tu pourras prendre le temps de préparer la venue de notre fille...

- qui t'a dit que c'était une fille ?

- je suis son père, je sens ce genre de chose.

- euh... ce n'est pas moi qui suis sensée dire ça ?

- que tu es son père ? j'espère bien que non !

- Drago arrêtes de faire l'idiot.

- je t'aime aussi fit il avec en grand sourire en esquivant le coussin qu'elle venait de lui envoyer à la figure.

Hermione se contenta de détourner le visage pour cacher son expression. Pourquoi s'amusait il à dire des choses pareilles ? n'avait il aucune idée de l'effet que ça produisait sur elle ? elle soupira et s'empara d'un autre magazine qu'elle feuilleta jusqu'à s'endormir.

A son réveil, elle s'était retrouvée dans son lit, entourée des bras puissants de Drago qui apparemment était toujours endormi. Elle leva les yeux pour contempler la perfection de son visage. Une perfection qui lui semblait incomplète sans le gris acier de ses yeux. Mais il avait en ce moment un telle air d'innocence sereine qu'elle ne prêtait plus attention au reste.

- je t'ai réveillée ? marmonna t il à mi voix.

- comment sais tu que je suis réveillée ? je n'ai pas bougé

- ta respiration est plus rapide.

Il n'y avait que lui pour faire attention à ce genre de détails se dit la gryffondor.

- non tu ne m'as pas réveillée, ton enfant l'a fait à ta place. Je crois qu'il a envie d'une tarte à la crème.

- c'est ma fille ou sa mère qui veut ça ?

- les deux... et puis arrêtes de dire que c'est une fille tu n'en sais rien !

- nous verrons bien... tu as bien rendez vous chez Macmillan demain n'est ce pas ?

- oui, à dix heures.

- parfait. Paula m'a répondu pendant que tu dormais. Elle a programmé la conférence de presse à onze heure, on pourra y aller après ta consultation.

- en effet ce serait bien... et j'attends toujours ma tarte à la crème.

Avec un soupir, Drago se leva et partit à la recherche d'un elfe pour qu'Hermione ait enfin sa tarte et que lui il ait un peu de paix.

* * *

><p>Bonjour, Mademoiselle Granger, fit la secrétaire médicale, le docteur Macmillan va vous recevoir dans quelques minutes si vous voulez bien patienter.<p>

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton professionnel et détaché, mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dévier du regard vers Drago, superbe dans sa chemise blanche et son pantalon ajusté. Ce dernier ne lui accorda aucun regard, occupé qu'il était à dévorer des brochures adressées aux futurs papas. Hermione par contre lui avait lancé une œillade féroce, prête à lui arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère. Mais elle ravala ses instincts meurtriers et remercia d'un ton si glacial que son compagnon leva les yeux de sa brochure pour voir ce qui avait bien pu causer le courroux de la gryffondor. C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard de la jeune secrétaire (un regard qu'il était habitué à recevoir de la gente féminine) et tout de suite il comprit. Hermione était jalouse ! mais il savait également qu'elle préférerait probablement accoucher seule au milieu de la banquise plutôt que de l'avouer. Il sourit discrètement et retourna à sa lecture avant qu'elle n'ait l'idée de se défouler sur lui.

- Hermione ? tu peux entrer l'invita le docteur, toi aussi Malefoy.

- non, sans blague fit le Serpentard de s voix traînante. Etre confronté à un de ses anciens camarades de Poudlard avait fait remonter son penchant pour le sarcasme semblait il.

- eh bien le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ca fait longtemps Malefoy, continua Ernie.

- ce qui dans l'absolu n'est pas une mauvaise chose... personnellement j'aurais été inquiet d'avoir à consulter un gynécomage, Macmillan...

- pas faux admit Ernie en souriant. Alors Hermione, comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ?

- grosse...

le médecin et Drago rirent à cette réplique, mais se calmèrent très vite en voyant le regard de la future maman virer au noir.

- écoutes Hermione, c'est parfaitement normal de prendre du poids pendant la grossesse,

- oui d'ailleurs dans grossesse il y a le mot ... commença le futur père

- non Malefoy tu n'arrangeras rien en disant ca laisse moi continuer, coupa Ernie. Donc je disais que cette prise de poids est nécessaire à ta santé et à celle de ton bébé. tu perdras la plupart de ces kilos après ton accouchement rassures toi.

- oui bon...

- tu n'as pas l'air convaincue

- tu serais convaincu toi si on t'accrochait un poids de sept kilos sur le ventre ?

- probablement pas...

- alors le problème est réglé, tu peux commencer la consultation.

Ernie lui posa les questions d'usage, avant de prendre ses constantes, et enfin de lui faire une échographie, ou plutôt l'équivalent magique d'une échographie.

- voulez vous connaître le sexe de l'enfant ?

- oui ! s'exclama Drago

- non ! hurla Hermione en même temps.

- bon ben c'est oui ou c'est non.

- c'est non trancha Hermione en défiant Drago du regard.

Ce dernier préféra laisser passer. De toute façon, rien ne lui ôterait de la certitude que ce serait une fille, il le sentait au plus profond de son cœur.

Ernie termina par quelques conseils aux futurs parents, avant de lui prescrire quelques potions et des vitamines.

Il était onze heures moins dix quand ils quittèrent le cabinet de Macmillan. Comme toutes les heures, Hermione avait faim, ils s'arrêtèrent donc dans un café avant de se rendre à la conférence de presse.

- vous êtes en retard tonna Paula dès qu'ils eurent posé le pied dans le couloir qui faisait office de coulisses.

- la faute à qui ? elle avait faim.

- bon peu importe. Vous êtes prêts, tout le monde est là, alors n'oubliez pas ne donnez pas trop de détails ça ne les concerne pas, allez droit à l'essentiel, rappelez vous que vous avez le droit de refuser de répondre à une question que vous jugez gênante ou inappropriée.

- oui Paula ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas ma première conférence de presse je te signale.

- on voit que vous n'avez pas saisi l'ampleur de la chose.

- tout ira bien Paula je vous assure, répéta Hermione.

Dès qu'ils furent sur l'estrade qui leur était réservée, les flashs les aveuglèrent et les questions fusèrent de partout. Paula avait raison, ils avaient sous estimé l'ampleur du problème.

Les questions étaient aussi diverses qu'inattendues, on les interrogeait sur leur éventuel mariage, le sexe du bébé et même les prénoms qu'ils envisageaient. Ils suivirent les conseils de Paula et se montrèrent évasifs dans leurs réponses, ne disant que le nécessaire.

Tout le long de la conférence, Drago soutint Hermione, en caressant doucement son avant bras, et quand elle commença à montrer des signes de fatigue, il mit poliment fin à l'interview et la ramena chez elle, ou il lui fit boire une tisane avant de la mettre au lit.

Dans un coin de la salle, un individu que personne ne semblait remarquer observait les journalistes se disperser, ou se regrouper pour parler des informations qu'ils venait d'obtenir. Le Guide savait que la sang de bourbe et Malefoy étaient ensemble, une relation contre nature selon lui, la noble lignée des Malefoy, à laquelle lui même appartenait ne méritait pas d'être souillée par le sang de cette moins que rien aussi riche et puissante soit elle, elle restait une sang de bourbe. Mais cet enfant venait changer la donne d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais osé espérer. Il allait faire coup double, et frapper là ou ça ferait le plus mal.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Et là c'est le moment ou vous pointez toutes vos armes sur moi en me traitant d'auteure sadique... eh ben vous voulez quoi faut bien que j'entretienne un minimum de suspense... qui est ce fameux Guide ? haha... vous le saurez bien assez tôt :)<strong>

**Et j'en profite pour préciser que 'ai décidé de ne pas faire de cette fic une histoire trop longue, j'espère la boucler dans quatre ou cinq chapitres (peut être trois) pour pouvoir en commencer une sur un autre couple que j'adore (Jasper et Alice). **

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et si c'est le cas (ou pas) la petite bulle jaune n'attend que vous :)**

**À Bientôt pour la suite**

**XOXO**

**Aliice**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq, pas la peine d'essuyer vos lunettes mes louloutes vous voyez parfaitement bien ^^**

**j'ai été prise d'une inspiration soudaine et avant de me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit j'avais un chapitre d'écrit... et comme par hasard ces "inspirations" tombent toujours en période d'examens (procrastination sors de ce corps).**

**Catherine: **tu seras encore surprise de me voir poster aussi vite :) merci pour ces gentils commentaires :) et pour une fois la partie qui fait suer n'est pas à la fin (tu verras bien) j'avais envie d'un happy end :P

**Je précise aussi qu'il y a un Lemon (je trouvais que la fic ne méritait plus vraiment son rating M)**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**XOXO**

**Aliice**

* * *

><p>- Mais Paula comment as tu pu accepter ça sans me consulter ? Hermione va me tuer c'est officiel.<p>

- ce n'est pas comme si vous ne l'aviez jamais fait, je vous signale que vous le faites chaque année sans broncher.

- oui eh bien cette année c'est différent, pour la presse je suis en couple et futur père !

- qu'est ce que ça change ? ce n'est que dans un but caritatif...

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Paula... fit Drago avant d'aller se réfugier dans son bureau comme toujours quand sa secrétaire parvenait à le contrarier dès le début de la journée.

Quelle idée avait elle eut de donner une réponse positive à cette vente aux enchères ? Hermione ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui quand elle saurait qu'il allait monter sur une scène pour se faire vendre aux enchères. Car c'était là le but de l'événement, une vente à but caritatif qui proposait les plus beaux partis du monde sorcier à une assemblée de sorcières qui enchérissaient pour passer deux jours avec eux dans un endroit de rêve.

Ces dernières années, Drago s'était volontiers prêté au jeu, car cela lui permettait de passer un weekend avec une jeune et jolie sorcière sans avoir à lever le petit doigt pour la séduire. Mais à présent la situation était totalement différente, et il doutait sérieusement qu'Hermione soit emballée par l'idée de le voir vendu aux enchères à une bande de sorcières en manque de sensations fortes, elle serait très certainement jalouse... jalouse ? _jalouse ! _mais oui !là voilà la solution ! il fallait qu'il pousse Hermione à admettre qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple affection entre eux. Il était temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux et rien de tel que la perspective de voir Drago passer deux jours dans un endroit paradisiaque et reculé du monde avec une autre femme pour lui faire voir la réalité. Sa secrétaire était un génie.

Il ressortit du bureau plein d'allégresse et se dirigea vers le bureau de cette dernière à qui il plaqua une bise sonore sur chaque joue.

- Paula t'ai-je déjà dit à quelle point tu m'es précieuse ?

- non pas vraiment fit cette dernière d'un air méfiant.

- eh bien maintenant c'est fait. Et annule tous mes rendez vous je rentre chez moi... enfin chez Hermione.

Elle le regarda partir avec des yeux ronds, à tous les coups ce jeune coq venait d'avoir une idée foireuse... elle soupira et espéra pour le bien de tous que son plan diabolique de son patron fonctionnerait.

- Hermione ? chérie ? je suis rentré.

- je suis dans le salon.

Il suivit sa voix et la retrouva dans le salon assise en tailleur à même le tapis entourée d'un énorme tas d'échantillon de papiers peints..

- tu préfères lequel Drago fit elle en désignant deux échantillons...

à mes yeux ils sont tous les deux verts... bon celui de droite ajouta il en voyant le regard de la jeune femme devenir menaçant. Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi du vert ? les chambres de petites fille ne sont elles pas roses ?

- Drago tu recommences.

- penses ce que tu voudras, trésor, mais je maintiens et je persiste, c'est une F.I.L.L.E.

- nous verrons bien, plus que quatre mois...

- en effet. D'ailleurs nous devrions faire un pari... si c'est une fille je t'offre ce que tu voudras, et si c'est le contraire... nous aviserons le moment venu.

- Pari tenu... tu dois vraiment être sur de toi

- je te dis que ce sera une fille... alors choisis ce vieux rose là c'est le plus supportable d'entre eux, à moins que tu ne veuilles mettre du vert, la couleur de sa future maison ?

- aaah non ! je peux accepter que tu t'avances sur le sexe du bébé mais pas sur ça !

- ok, ok trésor je me tais, dis moi tu fais quoi samedi ?

- euh techniquement rien, mais je suppose que ce sera pas le cas longtemps...

- en effet, nous allons au Gala annuel de Sorcières - Hebdo magazine.

- ce même gala où des hommes sont vendus aux enchères à une bande de sorcières gloussant et bavant sur ces pauvres spécimens masculins comme des adolescentes en proie aux hormones ?

wow... elle avait dit tout ça sans même reprendre sa respiration.

- ben justement en parlant de vente aux enchères... euh...

Hermione referma son magazine de décoration avec un claquement sec qui n'augurait rien de bon...

- quoi donc ? répondit elle de la voix doucereuse qui précédait généralement ses accès d'hystérie.

- ben il se trouve, que Paula a accepté leur demande sans me consulter, je serais donc parmi les « spécimens » qui seront vendus.

Hermione s'apprêtait à hurler, puis elle s'était rappelé qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment le droit dans la mesure ou Drago et elle n'étaient pas vraiment un couple. Elle se contenta donc de prendre une grande inspiration et de répondre le plus calmement possible.

- très bien... je tâcherai d'être là

le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'elle était folle de rage, mais ça ne suffisait pas pour Drago, il voulait la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

- tu es adorable ! à ton avis qu'est ce que je pourrais porter, il faut que je sois à mon avantage, d'habitude c'est moi qui rapporte le plus d'argent, elles se battent littéralement à coups de gallions... et puis il faudrait que je trouve un endroit ou emmener l'heureuse gagnante, je pensait à l'Italie, un petit week end en Sicile, ou alors une croisière dans les îles grecques ou alors on pourrait...

- Drago... c'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais j'ai à faire ailleurs.

Sans un mot de plus elle se leva et sortit d'un pas furieux, sa chevelure épaisse virevoltant autours d'elle.

Là il l'avait touché se dit Malefoy enfin satisfait de son petit effet. La jeune femme bouillonnait de jalousie, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne craque...

Hermione allait se tuer et le tuer... oui bon peut être pas forcément dans cet ordre là mais toujours était il qu'elle allait finir par commettre un acte regrettable si il n'arrêtait pas de lui exposer ses projets de weekend avec Merlin savait quelle gourgandine. Depuis deux jours c'est à dire le moment ou il lui avait parlé de ce maudit gala, Hermione voyait partout des choses qui lui rappelaient les projets de Drago, pour peu, elle dirait qu'il le faisait exprès, ça allait de brochures sur les îles grecques négligemment laissées sur la table du salon, à des nouvelles tenues de soirées fraîchement livrées et fièrement exposées par le serpentard dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

Non pas qu'elle soit jalouse, mais Malefoy était irritant à se comporter comme ça. Même s'il n'y avait rien entre eux il pourrait quand même se montrer un peu plus délicat elle portait quand même son bébé !

Et comme pour ajouter à sa frustration, il se promenait quasiment nu devant elle, et se permettait de caresser son ventre (techniquement il le faisait pour le bébé, mais ça lui faisait de l'effet elle n'y pouvait rien). Sa libido avait connu un pic ces derniers temps, mais jamais elle n'avait osé faire le premier pas vers son compagnon, elle s'était donc résolue à combler sa frustration par des sucreries, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

Elle était ainsi perdue dans ses pensées quand Drago passa devant elle, superbe à son habitude.

- chérie tu peux m'aider avec mes boutons de manchette s'il te plaît.

- bien sûr, approches...

il lui tendit ses bras et elle prit délicatement les petits boutons qu'il lui tendit et entreprit de les lui mettre.

- et je peux savoir ou tu vas ? interrogea t elle l'air de rien

- une soirée entre hommes au Fourty-Four avec Théo et Blaise. Je ne serais pas long trésor, et si tu as le moindre problème, il y a une petite statuette près de la table touche la et je serais immédiatement prévenu. Tu crois pouvoir rester seule quelques heures ?

- mais oui Drago ne t'en fais pas, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas sorti... profites en...

il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de sortir. Un léger « pop » indiqua à Hermione qu'il avait transplané.

L'ambiance du Fourty-Four, un club huppé dont il était l'actionnaire majoritaire (mais ça Hermione ne le savait pas) était aussi survoltée que d'habitude. Drago eut l'impression de replonger dans ses premières années de succès, lorsqu'i fêtait chaque nouveau contrat avec une sortie et une cuite mémorable (ou pas... les cuites mémorables étant toujours celles dont on ne se rappelle pas le lendemain)... et rentrait ensuite avec une créature sculpturale qui occupait sa nuit et parfois les nuits suivantes, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse et la quitte avec un sourire poli et un bijou coûteux.

Théo et Blaise l'attendaient probablement depuis un bon moment vu l'allégresse avec laquelle ils l'accueillirent, ce qui témoignait des nombreux verres qu'ils avaient déjà pris.

- mais c'est nôt' père de famille, fit Blaise d'une voix pâteuse

- ou est ta balei... euh ta femme ?

- chez elle, sagement assise à m'attendre répondit Drago sans relever l'insolence de son ami

- ah et j'suppôse qu'elle t'a donné un couvre feu ?

- à vrai dire non... mais vu votre état je crois que je vais m'en donner un moi même histoire de limiter les dégâts... et comment ca se fait que je n'ai pas encore de verre en main ? je vous ai connu plus vifs que ca ressaisissez vous

- t'sais quoi fit Théo on va faire mieux ! BARMAAAANNNN aah t'es une barmaid... oups.. ben en même temps c'est ta faute fallait pas couvrir ta poitrine... UN DOUBLE WHISKY pur malte pour mon futur papa beugla t-il alors que l'employée le fusillait du regard tandis que Blaise était écroulé de rire.

Drago reçut son verre et l'avala d'un coup, puis enchaîna avec un autre, puis un autre et un re-autre. Puis il décida d'être raisonnable, il décréta qu'il avait bu assez de whisky et pour changer il commanda un shot de Vodka, puis un autre et un dernier pour la route. Et pour finir en beauté, Théo offrit une tournée de téquila à tout le monde, en l'honneur de rien du tout comme il se plut à le dire.

- eh les n'amis... je croâs qu'on devrait rentrer... Her-mignone va me tuer... oups... pourquoi la pièce tourne ? il regarda autours de lui et vit que ses compagnons avaient déserté, Blaise ronflait sous une table et Théo dansait sur la même table, remuant allégrement son arrière train devant une bande de sorcières surexcitées. Cette soirée avait vraiment pris une tournure bizarre. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'à la sortie du club, du moins c'est l'impression qu'il eut et récupéra sa veste, prêt à retourner chez lui.

- monsieur vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que j'apelle le magicobus ? vous ne devriez pas transplaner dans cet état, vous risqueriez d'être désartibulé.

- é'oute moi bien toi... je transplane si 'e veux ! et puis d'ailleurs... voilà conclut il incapable de se rappeler de la suite de son argumentaire.

Il tenta vainement de se concentrer, et visionna la maison d'Hermione, puis il fit un tour sur lui même... et rien, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il fit une deuxième tentative, toujours rien, et pire, il se rendit compte que tourner sur soi même quand on est bourré n'est pas forcément une bonne idée. Il fut pris de vertige et s'écroula avant de réaliser ce qui arrivait.

La dernière vision qu'il eut avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut une silhouette encapuchonnée qui s'approchait de lui, tous ses instincts lui hurlaient de se ressaisir mais ses sens l'avaient abandonné.

c'est pas possible de faire autant de vacarme pesta Drago, émergeant peu à peu du coma éthylique dans lequel il était plongé. Il allait virer tous ces ouvriers qui osaient faire des travaux aussi tôt le matin. Une seconde... il n'y avait pas de travail en cours chez lui... et en plus il était sensé vivre chez Hermione... alors quoi ? il tenta de relever la tête mais une violente migraine le stoppa net dans son élan. Merde ! la soirée ! la cuite ! par Salazar comment avait il pu ?

- ah je vois que tu es réveillé, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es es arrivée totalement bourré et inconscient devant ma porte à quatre heures du matin, tu te rends compte de la peur que tu m'as faite ?

- je suis désolé, je ferai ce que tu voudras mais par pitié arrête de crier, et surtout éteins cette lumière

- c'est le soleil idiot !

- ah... bon ben tires les rideaux alors

- si tu te donnais la peine de lever la tête tu verrais qu'il y a une potion sur ta table de chevet, bois là ça devrait t'aider.

Il obéit sans faire d'histoire, désireux de maintenir le silence dans la pièce. La potion avait un goût horrible, mais il se sentit mieux dès la dernière gorgée.

- bien, maintenant j'attends tes explications...

- j'était avec les gars, et je crois qu'on a un peu trop bu

- non, sans blague ?

- la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que j'essayais de transplaner pour rentrer... ne hurles pas s'il te plait je sais que c'est dangereux mais regardes, je suis entier...

- comment es tu rentré ?

- aucune idée... c'est le black out total

il préféra passer sous silence l'individu à la capuche noire, elle se serait inquiétée pour rien... d'ailleurs il n'était même pas sur de l'avoir vraiment vu.

Il y avait longtemps que Le Guide n'avait pas été aussi satisfait de lui. à croire que son plan fonctionnait tout seul. Dans sa main, se trouvait une mèche de cheveux de Drago Malefoy. Il pensait que ce serait difficile pour lui de s'en procurer, mais l'occasion s'était présentée à lui, il avait crû rêver en voyant ce dernier seul dans une ruelle et ivre mort de surcroît. Ça avait été aussi facile que de voler son jouet à un petit enfant. Maintenant, il allait devoir en faire bon usage... il lui fallait du polynectar.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione se sentit satisfaite de l'image que lui renvoya le miroir, ce soir avait lieu le gala de charité et la vente aux enchères, et elle portait la robe que Ginny avait créé pour elle, rehaussée par l'éclat discret des diamants sur ses boucles d'oreille. Cette dernière avait été retouchée pour s'adapter à sa grossesse, et le résultat était stupéfiant, pour une fois, elle voyait pourquoi on disait que les femmes enceintes étaient dotées d'une aura qui les embellissait.

A huit heures piles, Drago vint la chercher. La lueur admirative dans le regard de ce dernier lui confirma ce que son miroir lui avait montré, ce soir elle était en beauté.

Ginny souriait aux photographes en face d'elle, Harry à ses côtés faisait de son mieux pour paraître à l'aise. Il avait dû s'habituer à ces mondanités auxquelles sa femme et lui étaient souvent invités, et comme si ca ne suffisait pas cette fois il serait jeté en pâture et vendu aux enchères à merlin savait quelle sorcière folle à lier.

- tu es vraiment obligée de prendre la pose aussi longtemps ? murmura t il à l'oreille de cette dernière, donnant ainsi aux paparazzi l'occasion de prendre en photo un moment de complicité (les journaux du lendemain diraient probablement qu'il lui faisait une proposition indécente)

- oui mon chéri j'ai une renommée à entretenir si je veux continuer à vendre. Oh regarde Hermione et Drago sont là.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers ces derniers, et si Hermione n'avait pas été son amie, elle aurait été verte de jalousie. Ils avaient l'air d'un couple royal, il se dégageait d'eux un tel magnétisme qu'on ne pouvait que se retourner sur leur passage. Ginny était ravie de voir que son amie portait la robe qu'elle avait confectionnée pour elle. Ces derniers les rejoignirent pour prendre quelques photos à quatre, puis ils se rendirent à l'intérieur, où une hôtesse les installa à la même table.

Hermione se sentit ennuyée dès le début des discours. Heureusement, les évènements de se genre étaient devenus récurrents pour elle, et elle avait développé une certaine capacité à fixer la personne qui parlait avec un air intéressé tout en étant totalement absente en esprit, comme c'était le cas à ce moment.

Enfin, la vente aux enchères commença et l'ambiance changea du tout au tout. Hermione pouvait sentir l'excitation des sorcières présentes et cela ne fit qu'accroître son agacement.

Parvati Patil, qui dirigeait sorcières Hebdo fit office de commissaire priseur pour l'occasion.

- alors mesdames sortez vos chéquiers, car ce soir nous vous présentons la crème de la gente masculine, les sorciers les plus sexy, et des destinations de rêve tout ça est à votre portée pourvu que vous y mettiez le prix.

Un frisson d'anticipation parcourut l'assemblée. Et Parvati laissa planer le suspense quelques secondes avant d'enchaîner

- le premier que je vais présenter ce soir est un sportif bien connu de l'équipe nationale de quidditch, il est également le plus célèbre des héros de guerre, vous voyez qui c'est ? mesdames voici Harry Potter, qui vous offre la chance de passer deux jours avec lui dans le Sud de la France, les enchères commencent à dix mille gallions, ah onze mille pour la dame à droite, douze mille au fond, quinze mille pour Mme Potter, dix sept mille pour la dame à ma droite, vingt mille gallions... vingt mille une fois... deux fois... ah vingt deux mille...

elles étaient vraiment décidées à l'avoir constata Hermione atterrée, et le pire c'était que Ginny n'avait pas l'air particulièrement prête à l'acheter.

Harry fut finalement «vendu » pour cent cinquante mille gallions à une sorcière assise deux rangs derrière Ginny.

Après lui, ce fut le tour de Blaise, puis Théo, Anthony Goldstein, et d'autres qu'Hermione ne connaissait que vaguement. Enfin arriva le moment qu'elle redoutait.

- celui que je vais présenter à présent est Le fantasme masculin par excellence. Le plus sexy des hommes d'affaires, qui vou propose de deux jours de croisière dans les îles grecques, je vous jure que si j'avais le droit d'enchérir, aucune d'entre vous ne l'aurait eu.

Drago passait un sale quart d'heure, il venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune envie de passer deux jours avec une parfaite inconnue, quelle idée avait il eue de se lancer dans ce petit jeu ridicule ? voilà qui lui apprendrait... il ne lui restait plus qu'à implorer Merlin ou Salazar ou qui que ce soit là haut, pour avoir un miracle

Hermione regarda Drago qui arborait l'air hautain des Malefoy, pour peu elle dirait qu'il était mal à l'aise. Eh bien c'était bien fait pour lui, et puis de quoi se plaignait il d'ailleurs, c'est plutôt elle qui devait se plaindre. Elle le regardait se faire vendre au plus offrant et n'y pouvait absolument rien... quoi que...

Elle leva la tête et le regarda avec insistance, et là elle comprit... elle ne voulait pas voir Malefoy partir avec une autre ne serait-ce que pour une heure, toutes les fibres de son corps s'opposaient à cette abomination. Sa décision était prise...

- trois cent cinquante mille une fois... deux fois,..

- un million...

Elle n'avait pas parlé plus fort que nécessaire, mais tout le monde s'état retourné vers elle en la regardant comme si elle avait perdu la tête, elle soutint les regards défiant quiconque de surenchérir. Même Parvati parut déconcertée un moment avant de se reprendre tandis que Drago souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, il l'avait eu son miracle !

- un million pour Mlle Granger, une fois... deux fois... adjugé !

Un silence de plomb régnait toujours dans la salle, et Ginny fut la première à reprendre ses esprits et commença à applaudir, suivie par tous les autres.

Hermione se leva et rejoignit Drago dans les coulisses suivie du regard par toutes les personnes présentes. Ce dernier l'attendait, un sourire énigmatique flottant sur ses lèvres.

- t'avoir chez toi tous les jours ne te suffit plus ?

- non... je veux plus, beaucoup plus répondit elle avant de prendre avidement ses lèvres.

Drago avait l'intention de lui parler, d'officialiser enfin cette pseudo relation qu'ils entretenaient, mais allez savoir pourquoi, toutes ses pensées étaient occultées par le désir qu'il ressentait à ce moment.

- rentrons, souffla t il contre ses lèvres

- mais le dîner ? la soirée ?

- tu viens de leur donner un million de gallions je ne crois pas qu'ils t'en voudront de profiter de ton achat

- ton argument tient la route murmura t elle avant de les faire transplaner directement dans sa chambre.

Drago défit la robe avec une violence qui aurait rendu Ginny folle de rage si elle le voyait. Mais Hermione n'en avait cure tout ce qui lui importait, c'était les mains de Malefoy qui parcouraient son corps, ses lèvres qui embrassaient chaque parcelle de peau à leur portée.

Fébrile, elle défit son pantalon et libéra son membre viril du boxer devenu étroit. Drago soupira d'aise quand elle commença à le caresser avec ses mains, puis elle descendit et sa langue pris le relai... cette femme voulait sa mort ! s'exclama intérieurement le serpentard alors que des vagues de plaisir déferlaient en lui, mais il ne voulait pas venir comme ça, alors à contre cœur, il la força à se relever avant de lui confier d'un air moqueur,

- t'avais-je déjà dit que je rendais tout ce qu'on me donnais ?

- Malefoy...

elle ne put en dire plus, déjà sa langue se glissait dans ses plis intimes, éveillant des sensations exquises. Ses doigts vinrent s'ajouter aux doux supplice et Hermione crut défaillir quand il arrêta tout alors qu'elle était au bord de la jouissance.

Alors sans prévenir il la pénétra d'un coup sec, se retira et la pénétra à nouveau, il n'en fallut pas plus pour lui déclencher un orgasme fulgurant, dont elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre car son amant continua ses va et viens, et déjà, un deuxième orgasme se construisait en elle, lentement mais sûrement... Drago plaça son pouce sur son bouton de plaisir qu'ils caressa d'un mouvement circulaire. En quelques secondes, les parois d'Hermione se resserrèrent autours de lui tandis qu'elle criait son nom, provoquant par la même occasion son orgasme. Il se laissa tomber alors sur le côté, entrainant la jeune femme qu'il installa confortablement sur son torse.

- Hermione, dit il quand ils eurent repris leur souffle, tu sais, tout à l'heure quand tu disais que tu voulais plus...

- je le pensais vraiment, coupa la gryffondor depuis quelques temps, mes sentiments envers toi ont changé,et je suppose que les tiens aussi et si tu veux bien, je veux bien qu'on essaye de voir où ça nous mène.

- tu te trompes chérie, mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé... je suis toujours aussi fou de toi...

- pardon ?

- je dis que je t'aime autant qu'avant

- quand tu dis avant tu veux dire ces dernières semaines ?

- non ces dernières années, pourquoi crois-tu que je ne me suis jamais marié malgré toutes les bonnes femmes qui rivalisaient d'astuce pour m'enchaîner à leurs filles ?

- ben je croyais que tu tenais à ton indépendance.

- non, je ne voulais qu'une seule personne, comme épouse et mère de mes enfants, et je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais le jour où tu es venue à mon bureau pour m'annoncer la venue de notre bébé a été l'un des plus beaux de ma vie.

- Drago ?

- Hum ?

- je crois que je ressens la même chose...

- tu crois ?

- j'en suis sûre, mais ça me fait peur.

- je t'apprendrais à me faire confiance, nous avons toute la vie pour ça,

- toute la vie ?

- oui si tu acceptes ma future demande en mariage

- hein ? quoi ?

- minute papillon je n'ai encore rien dit, et je ne te dirai pas ou et quand aura lieu cette demande, tu auras la surprise... mais rien ne t'empêche de me dire ta future réponse tout de suite...

- Ou alors je pourrais te donner un aperçu de notre future lune de miel...

- Mme Malefoy vous êtes décidément une incitation au péché gronda il avant de l'entrainer dans une nouvelle partie de plaisir... cette nuit s'annonçait longue.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>et voila c'est tout pour ce chapitre...je retourne (enfin) à mes révisions. <strong>

**À Bientôt pour la suite**

**XOXO**

**Aliice**


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilààà

Oui je sais... ça fait une _éternité _que je n'ai pas publié mais croyez moi c'était (en grande partie) pas de ma faute. En effet, je viens de faire mon entrée officielle dans la longue liste des victimes de plantage de d'ordi... et bien évidemment j'ai perdu tout ce qui n'avait pas été sauvegardé (autrement dit une bonne moitié de mon chapitre qui est plutôt long) et je devais tout reprendre. J'ai commencé par être dégoûtée et bouder une semaine ou deux... puis je me suis remise à l'écriture et là, _problème d'inspiration _eh oui quand on veut réécrire **exactement** la même chose que la première fois on peut rencontrer _quelques difficultés _(ça évidemment c'est un euphémisme pour dire que c'est **totalement impossible**)

Donc après maintes reprises crises de nerf et cuites à répétition (j'écris mieux quand je suis bourrée... non je plaisante ça va orh !) J'ai fini par arriver au bout de ce chapitre et sans **fausse** modestie je dois dire que je suis assez contente de moi...

Reste à savoir si j'ai eu raison...

Bref tout ce blabla pour m'excuser et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture

Ah et au passage, je vous vois déjà venir _oui mais Aliice ton autre fiction tu l'as abandonnée _ **non mes loulous je l'ai pas abandonnée c'est juste que j'ai quelques problèmes d'inspiration de ce côté là aussi... faudrait que je pense à me trouver une muse moi...**

Bon j'ai enfin fini de vous saouler

Ah non il reste un dernier truc :

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... sauf Drago peut être... bon aucun ne m'appartien... rabats-joie...

Bref... ce fut moi... (pour ma défense je suis fatiguée et quand je suis fatiguée je raconte des conneries...)

Bonne lecture

XOXO

Aliice

* * *

><p>Deux mois avaient passé depuis que Drago avait fait son allusion concernant une future demande en mariage. Et depuis Hermione avait (bien malgré elle) espéré chaque jour le voir s'agenouiller devant elle. A chaque invitation au restaurant, chaque promenade romantique elle espérait, et finissait déçue. Elle était sûre de Drago le faisait exprès, ce bougre d'homme jouait avec ses nerfs de femme enceinte. Comme si elle n'était pas suffisamment ingérable comme ça avec ses hormones qui atteignaient des sommets. Durant sa grossesse, elle avait accumulé les mésaventures dues à ces dernières. La dernière datait de la semaine passée, ou elle avait hurlé au scandale dans un magasin de décoration parce qu'ils avaient osé lui donner des rideaux de la mauvaise teinte de rouge, puis, elle avait fini en larmes, sanglotant désespérément dans les bras d'un vendeur désemparé et passablement terrifié. C'est ainsi que Drago l'avait retrouvée un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait été alerté par la gérante de la boutique, et avait pris Hermione par le bras pour la reconduire chez eux, tout en essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas éclater de rire.<p>

Ce matin, cependant, Drago avait affiché une bonne humeur plus que suspecte. il cachait quelque chose c'était sûr... peut être que... non ! se morigéna la gryffondor, elle s'était promis d'arrêter de suspecter des demandes en mariage partout. Si ça se trouvait il n'y avait rien du tout, il avait peut être reçu une bonne nouvelle un contrat qui avait été signé plus vite que prévu ou il était heureux d'être en weekend... ou alors il préparait vraiment quelque chose... Hermione connaissait ce sourire énigmatique qu'il affichait...

_Drago Malefoy tu es foutrement brillant... _se répétait le serpentard comme u mantra depuis le matin.

Ces deux derniers mois, il s'était amusé aux dépens de sa compagne comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant en la voyant attendre sa demande en mariage, une demande qu'il n'avait pas encore faite tout simplement parce qu'il attendait le moment PARFAIT. C'était sa façon à lui de compenser toutes les misères qu'elle lui causait à cause de sa grossesse. Comme par exemple le réveiller à trois heures du matin en exigeant des crêpes ou n'importe quoi d'autre, quand il quittait son bureau à n'importe quelle heure de la journée pour aller récupérer la gryffondor en larmes un peu partout dans Londres, et enfin, c'était une vengeance pour toutes les fois il avait été sauvagement violé par celle qui osait se faire appeler sa petite amie... à ce stade ça devenait de l'esclavage sexuel, pas qu'il soit foncièrement contre, mais c'était plutôt le fait d'arriver au bureau en retard avec une tête d'outre tombe et d'endurer le regard concupiscent de Paula toute la journée qui e dérangeait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tous ces ennuis étaient sur le point de s'achever. Il avait trouvé THE solution ! un plan tellement diaboliquement génial qu'il se demandait pourquoi il n'y pensait que maintenant. Il lui avait trouvé UNE DISTRACTION ou un exutoire peu importe comment on appelait ça.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit et Drago sut que son paquet venait d'être livré. Il ouvrit la porte, signa la décharge, et gratifia le livreur d'un généreux pourboire avant de prendre délicatement la petite boite (qui pour le bien de la chose qu'elle contenait était percée à plusieurs endroit) et referma la porte.

- Hermione ? trésor ? tu es réveillée j'ai quelque chose pour toi...

- je suis ici...

Hermione le savait il préparait quelque chose ! Elle fit de son mieux pour modérer son enthousiasme et pour avoir l'air parfaitement neutre alors que Drago entrait dans la chambre, cachant quelque chose dans son dos.

- j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi ... fit ce dernier avec un sourire énigmatique...

- qu'est ce que c'est ?

- ferme les yeux,

Hermione obéit, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres,

- tu peux les rouvrir maintenant...

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, prête à hurler de joie à la vue d'une bague de fiançailles.

Pas de bague...

Mais à la place une adorable chaton blanc qui la fixait de ses énormes yeux bleus. Elle sentit son cœur fondre devant le petit animal à tel point qu'elle ne pensa pas à être déçue.

- je suis passé devant l'animalerie magique ce matin, et je l'ai vu à travers la vitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il m'a fait penser à la boule de poils orange que tu traînais partout à Poudlard, sauf que celui-ci est blanc...

A ces mots l'animal en question émit un faible miaulement de protestation et Drago jurerait l'avoir vu lui lancer un regard offensé.

- oh Drago, il est si mignon, et tu as raison il me fait penser à Pattenrond !

elle se pencha et lui donna un long baiser avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le chaton qu'elle prit délicatement dans ses mains. Ce dernier se laissa faire, et ronronna de bonheur quand elle le serra doucement contre sa poitrine. Drago se sentit immédiatement jaloux. Finalement ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée...

- Comment vais-je t'apeller toi ? fit Hermione sans se soucier du regard mécontent du serpentard... Flocon ?

le chaton émit une protestation à ce nom.

- bon alors White ? non ? toujours pas ? Creamy ? non plus... Cookie ?

le chaton sembla approuver ce dernier nom et se remit à ronronner.

- très bien, alors va pour Cookie...

elle le serra à nouveau contre elle avec une impression de pur bonheur. Voilà qui détournerait son attention pendant quelques temps, au mois elle aurait quelqu'un sur qui passer ses humeurs de femme enceinte et lui Drago aurait une période de paix bien méritée.

Jamais un plan ne s'était aussi bien déroulé... pensait le guide, fixant d'un air songeur la flasque qu'il faisait tournoyer dans sa main. Il avait à présent toutes les éléments pour mettre en œuvre son projet : en finir avec l'héritier de Lucius Malefoy... et récupérer ce qui lui appartenait... _tout _ce qui lui appartenait. Il savait de source sûre que son espion était en place, et le moment venu, ils ferait le nécessaire.

Le chat préparait un sale coup... Drago pouvait le sentir... il y avait quelque chose de diabolique chez cet animal... quelque chose de sombre (ce qui serait difficile à prouver dans la mesure ou il était _blanc) ..._

Trois jours à peine après avoir offert cette maudite bête à Hermione, Drago commença à regretter amèrement sa décision. S'il n'était pas aussi rationnel, il jurerait que cette sale bête avait un problème personnel avec lui.

Le premier soir, alors qu'il savourait tranquillement une tasse de chocolat chaud au coin de la cheminée avec une Hermione à moitié endormie, ce dernier s'était faufilé sournoisement jusqu'à ses pieds et lui avait cruellement mordu au pied droit, le faisait sursauter et renverser la moitié du chocolat brûlant sur ses jambes. Il avait fini avec quelques brûlures qu'Hermione avait fait disparaître avec de l'essence de Dictame. Mais le pire c'était quand il avait expliqué à Hermione ce qui s'était passé et que cette dernière avait refusé de croire que son « adorable boule de neige » ait pu faire quoi que ce soit de méchant.

- je suis sûre qu'il voulait juste s'amuser et toi tu as réagi de façon excessive

- je te dis qu'il ne s'amusait pas il m'aurait arraché le pied si il avait pu !

- Drago arrêtes, pourquoi m'as offert Cookie si c'est pour passer ta journée à t'en plaindre ?

Comme pour appuyer les dires de sa maîtresse, Cookie laissa échapper un miaulement pitoyable à ce moment, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser l'irritation d'Hermione envers le serpentard. Elle le prit dans ses bras et se retourna en s'éloignant d'un pas furieux alors que l'animal diabolique lui lançait un regard sournois par dessus l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

Drago pensait qu'il ne pourrait vivre pire que ça... mais c'était sans compter la détermination que mettait ce chat dans sa mission de faire de sa vie un enfer. A chaque fois qu'Hermione et lui se retrouvaient seuls, (au lit ou ailleurs) et que les choses devenaient _intéressantes _il devenait hystérique, grattait à la porte et miaulait à la mort comme s'il était torturé, (ce qui aurait probablement été le cas si Drago n'avait pas peur des représailles avec Hermione s'il faisait une telle chose)_. _Et encore dans ces moments, Hermione lui trouvait des excuses, prétextant qu'il venait d'arriver dans un nouveau foyer et qu'il à fait besoin d'un _temps d'adaptation._

Et tout ceci n'étaient que deux parmi tant d'autres souffrances que ce suppôt du diable lui avait fait subir. Raison pour laquelle il recherchait activement un moyen de le faire disparaître sans paraître suspect. et c'est dans ces moments qu'il se demandait ce qui lui était passé par la tête en l'achetant...

_Brillant Malefoy... foutrement brillant... _se fustigea il ironiquement.

Etre enceinte de huit mois n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir songeait Hermione alors qu'elle descendait laborieusement l'escalier qui menait au rez de chaussée de sa maison. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir en permanence un poids de dix kilos accroché à son corps, autant elle avait apprécié ses premiers mois de grossesse, autant elle voulait en finir au plus vite.

Pour se consoler elle se disait que c'était probablement les derniers moments de repos qu'elle aurait avant l'arrivée du bébé. une fois que ce dernier serait venu au monde, elle ne connaitrait probablement plus les joies d'une nuit entière de sommeil avant un bon moment... et elle veillerait personnellement à ce qu'il en soit de même pour Drago. elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle avait été insupportable ave lui ces derniers temps, mais il était hors de question qu'elle soit la seule à se réveiller plusieurs fois par nuit pour s'occuper de LEUR bébé et elle le lui avait clairement (et violemment) fait savoir.

Elle atteignit la dernière marche avec un soulagement manifeste et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, prise d'un accès de paresse soudaine. C'est là que son compagnon la retrouva dix minutes plus tard, ses cheveux humides indiquant qu'il sortait à peine de la douche.

- on peut savoir où tu vas ainsi ?

- Chez mon notaire, puis à Gringott's

- tu veux me rayer de ton testament ? je sais que j'ai été horrible ces derniers temps mais ce n'est pas un peu excessif comme réaction ?

- je ne te rayerai pas de mon testament ma chérie, pour la bonne raison que tu n'y es pas... saches que même mort je ne te céderais pas la première place du classement des fortunes... je vais plutôt y inscrire notre fille...

- ne faudrait t il pas attendre qu'IL OU ELLE ait un nom pour cela ?

- pas forcément, les papiers seront ensorcelés de sorte à ce que son nom apparaisse dès que nous en aurons choisi un.

- très bien... je pourrait peut être te retrouver après ton rendez vous chez Gringott's ? il reste quelques petites choses à acheter pour la nurserie, tu pourrais m'accompagner...

- ça me va très bien, du moment que tu ne présumes pas de tes forces, tu te rapelles que le médicomage a dit...

- oui que je devais éviter les gros efforts et les émotions violentes qui pourraient déclencher un travail précoce, tu me l'as répété tous les jours j'ai compris.

- on n'est jamais trop prudent mon amour répondit il en l'embrassant sur le front.

- je t'aime !

- pas plus que je t'aime lança le serpentard avant de disparaître.

Drago était soulagé qu'Hermione ne l'ait pas questionné à propos de sa visite è Gringott's, il aurait été obligé de lui mentir, elle l'aurait démasqué et tous ses projets tombaient à l'eau. S'il se rendait è Gringott's, c'était pour récupérer une bague de fiançailles que Tonk's lui avait laissé, et qui appartenait à leur famille. Drago ne voulait pas qu'Hermione porte la même bague que Narcissa... pas après tout ce que le clan Malefoy lui avait fait endurer.

Comme prévu il commença par une visite chez son notaire qu'il informa de la venue prochaine du bébé, (même si les journaux l'avaient devancé de loin) et ils firent les arrangements nécessaires pour la modification du testament de Drago. ce dernier se sentit infiniment soulagé. L'œuvre de toute sa vie ne finirait pas dans les mains d'étrangers, il avait une héritière, une petite part de lui à qui il inculquerait des valeurs dont lui même avait cruellement manqué étant petit. Cette fois, il était décidé à faire les choses bien.

Satisfaire les besoins du premier héritier Malefoy-Granger n'était pas une mince affaire constata la gérante du rayon enfant de Tissard et Brodette avec un soupir... cet enfant serait probablement le plus gâté que le monde sorcier ait connu. Depuis quelques mois, ses deux parents dévalisaient tour à tour les nouvelles collections. Un modèle unique set de literie pour enfant avait été commandé par ces derniers et Hermione Granger était au bord de la crise de nerf car elle estimait qu'il n'avaient pas respecté ses instructions cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle s'était lancée dans un discours enflammé tout en caressant son chaton blanc qui reposait tranquillement sur ses genoux... comme il fallait s'y attendre, ils allaient tout reprendre depuis le début. Pensant à la généreuse compensation financière qui leur serait accordé, elle plaça un sourire aimable sur son visage et s'adressa à cette dernière d'un ton courtois :

- Mlle Granger sachez que nous sommes terriblement confus, je vous promet que cet ensemble sera prêt demain à la première heure.

- je l'espère rétorqua Hermione d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Ces derniers temps, ses hormones étaient encore plus incontrôlables que durant le reste de sa grossesse, et tout son entourage en faisait les frais.

Elle régla le reste de ses achats et les fit livrer chez elle avant de quitter le magasin tenant un petit sac de transport d'où dépassait la tête de Cookie et entreprit d'aller retrouver Drago à Gringott's.

A mi-chemin vers la banque, il se produisit quelque chose d'inattendu, Cookie bondit soudainement hors de son sac et en quelques secondes, il avait disparu dans la foule de sorciers qui arpentait le chemin de traverse.

Il ne manquait plus que ça grommela la Gryffondor qui se lanca à sa poursuite tout en criant son nom dans l'espoir de le faire revenir. Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air ridicule à hurler « Cookie » en plein chemin de Traverse mais pour l'heure elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle repéra cette dernière dans une impasse entre un magasin de livres d'occasion et le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley.

- Cookie ! te voilà enfin ne me refais plus jamais ça.

L'animal émit un faible miaulement avant de reculer, poussant Hermione à le suivre, s'enfonçant encore plus dans la pénombre.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, et là, quelque chose en elle lui souffla qu'il y avait un problème. Elle se tourna, les nerfs en pelote, prête à faire face à un éventuel agresseur, mais devant elle se trouvait Drago, ce qui était surprenant sachant qu'il ne devait pas finir à Gringott's avant au moins une vingtaine de minutes.

- Granger... je te cherchais

oui décidément quelque chose allait de travers, Drago – le vrai - ne l'appelait pas Granger, plus maintenant.. et quelque chose au plus profond d'elle lui hurlait de se méfier.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire elle avait sorti sa baguette, mais le pseudo Drago était préparé, en une fraction de secondes, la Gryffondor fut projetée violemment contre le mur de brique, son crâne rencontra la pierre dans un bruit sourd. Elle glissa le long du mur et s'effondra aux pieds de son agresseur à moitié inconsciente. Elle essaya de rassembler ses forces pour faire face, mais ce dernier prononçait à présent des incantations et sa voix lui semblait de plus en plus lointaine. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut « pas mon bébé »...

Le gobelin s'approcha de Malefoy d'un air inquiet, ils étaient dans la chambre forte de ce dernier et il venait de récupérer un bijou quand il s'était écroulé au sol sans raison aparente, il semblait manquer d'air. Le Gobelin avait usé de sa magie pour calmer la crise, mais à présent, le jeune sorcier était presque inconscient, son corps fonctionnait encore, mais le sort du gobelin l'avait plongé dans une sorte de transe.

Le Gobelin se hâta se refermer la chambre forte, et de ramener Malefoy à la surface. S'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'il soupçonnait, il fallait sonner l'alerte au plus vite.

Drago cligna lentement des yeux, essayant de s'adapter à la lumière vive. Un troubillon de pensées confuses occupait son esprit, et toutes concernaient de près ou de loin Hermione. Il fit un effort de mémoire pour se rappeler des quinze dernières minutes en vain. Quand finalement il daigna jeter un regard autours de lui, il vit qu'il était entouré du Gobelin qui dirigeait Gringott's, de sa cousine Tonks, qui était échalement directrice du département des aurors, et du ministre de la magie lui même, Kingsley Shaklebot. Tout ça n'augurait rien de bon, et quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'Hermione était mêlée de près ou de loin à ce rassemblement pour le moins inhabituel.

- qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? réussit il à articuler d'une voix pâteuse,

- Drago , nous allons tout t'expliquer, répondit Tonks d'une voix douce, mais il faut que tu gardes ton calme

- et tu crois que commencer comme ça m'aide à garder mon calme ? que s'est il passé ?

- il semblerait que Miss Granger ait été agressée et enlevée, c'est ce qui explique votre malaise

- que... QUOI ?

- calmez vous Mr Malefoy, d'abord vous devez savoir qu'une grossesse dans un couple sorcier crée un lien magique et émotionnel entre les deux parents, et plus la magie des parents est puissante, plus le lien est fort, alors nous allons devoir nous servir de ce lien pour libérer Mlle Granger. C'est pourquoi vous devez garder votre sang froid, expliqua rapidement Kingsley.

Drago resta silencieux, une foule de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, et soudain il prit brutalement conscience de la situation... sa femme et son bébé étaient quelque part entre les mains d'un malade, il pouvaient être blessés ou même... non, il ne pouvait pas y penser.

- qu'attendez vous de moi finit il par demander d'une voix monocorde.

- mes aurors recherchent deja des piste, nous pensons que cet enlèvement est lié à l'activité de Néo-Mangemorts que nous observons depuis un moment. Nous allons nous servir de votre lien pour tenter de la localiser et de t'y envoyer pour que tu transplanes avec elle dans un lieu sûr.

Drago sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il avait l'impression de replonger dans le passé, Voldemort et ses idées arrêtées ne pouvaient ils donc pas disparaître de leurs vies pour de bon ?

- Drago ? tu es prêt ?

- oui... répondit le blond d'une voix blanche.

Une douleur lancinante tira Hermione des limbes dans lesquelles elle était plongée. Elle fit un effort pour identifier son origine et réalisa que la douleur provenait de l'arrière de son crâne... soudain, les souvenirs affluèrent, le chemin de traverse, le chat, l'impasse, l'imposteur...

Elle tenta de se redresser mais une deuxième douleur fulgurante l'arrêta dans son geste, cette fois elle venait de son ventre.

Le désespoir commençait à la gagner quand elle entendit des pas se diriger vers elle, elle se recroquevilla légèrement sur elle même, et chercha sa baguette à tâtons et constata sans grande surprise qu'elle ne l'avait plus, son agresseur avait assez de jugeote pour savoir que ses chances de survie face à une Hermione Granger en possession de sa baguette étaient minces.

- je vois que tu es réveillée...

Pas de réponse. Juste un regard noir et méprisant.

- je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de me regarder ainsi Sang de bourbe.

Hermione sursauta... d'abord parce qu'elle n'avait plus entendu cette insulte depuis la défaite du Lord Noir, ensuite parce que son interlocuteur venait de se placer dans la lumière, lui permettant de voir son visage. Ce n'était plus celui de Drago, mais il lui ressemblait étrangement, à la différence que ses cheveux étaient d'un blond beaucoup plus foncé que ceux de Drago, il était moins pâle, ses traits étaient également plus grossiers et il semblait légérement plus petit. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible, il y avait quelque chose de Malefoyien chez cet individu.

- je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait aussi facile de t'atteindre... je dois avouer que je ne suis pas peu fier de moi... j'ai su faire preuve de patience, et d'ingéniosité, et n'oublions pas l'aide précieuse dont j'ai bénéficié...

Une silhouette blanche se glissa entre ses jambes et il se pencha pour caresser... _Cookie. _

- Montre donc ton secret à notre invités ma chérie...

Hermione assista médusés à la métamorphose de celle qu'elle croyait être son animal de compagnie... Astoria Teriakis.

- Elle m'a été d'une aide précieuse, continua l'homme, et à présent, je vais avoir ce à quoi j'avais droit depuis longtems... la fortune des Malefoy qui a si injustement été accordée à mon demi-frère.

- vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez répondit hargneusement Hermione, la fortune dont vous parlez n'existe plus, Drago n'en a pas hérité elle est allée à un cousin lointain qui l'a dilapidée.

Le pseudo Drago pâlit un instant... mais il reprit contenance très vite.

- peu importe finalement, car en mettant la main sur ce précieux héritier, j'aurais droit à une fortune qu'aucun Malefoy n'aurait pu imaginer dans les rêves les plus délirants.

Sur ces mots, il tourna et s'en alla, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui

Hermione sentit la bile remonter et il lui fallut un effort surhumain pour ne pas vomir. Une vague de terreur comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentie la submergea, ce malade en avait après son enfant... SON BÉBÉ... il fallait qu'elle les sorte de la même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait de sa vie mais comment allait elle y parvenir sans baguette ? Soudain, elle sentit une nouvelle contraction, plus forte que la précédente, et sentit un liquide s'écouler le long de ses jambes...

Elle venait de perdre les eaux...

Kingsley jeta un regard inquiet sur Malefoy qui s'était soudainement figé, ses mains refermées en poings tellement serrés que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

- Malefoy ? vous allez bien ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Non il n'allais pas bien, il pouvait difficilement aller plus mal... il venait d'être submergé par une émotion qui n'était pas la sienne, mais qu'il avait facilement identifiée, la peur. Une peur viscérale qui l'avait envahi et qui se rajoutait à celle qui l'habitait déjà... il fallait qu'ils agissent vite...

- qu'est ce que vous attendez pour m'envoyer auprès d'elle ?

- il faut d'abord que vous réussissiez à entrer en contact avec elle, une fois que ce sera fait, vous devrez tous les deux vous concentrer sur le lien qui vous unit, c'est ce qui vous permettra d'apparaître près d'elle sans savoir exactement ou elle est et ça vous permettra aussi de contourner les éventuels sorts de protection. Une fois sur place il vous sera impossible de transplaner pour ressortir à cause des sorts en question, c'est pourquoi Tonks et un de ses aurors transplaneront avec vous et vous aideront à la faire sortir de là sans encombres. Est ce que vous êtes prêt ?

- ça fait un moment que je le suis.

- bien alors vous allez vous concentrer sur Hermione, et tenter d'entrer en contact avec elle.

Drago ferma les yeux... et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur la femme qu'il aimait, et qui était en danger. Il se laissa envahir par l'amour inconditionel qu'il ressentait pour elle et se remémora tous leurs souvenirs...

Il ne se passa rien d'abord... puis à mesure que ses pensées défilaient dans son esprit, il se sentit de plus en plus proche d'elle, il eut l'impression d'être à côté d'elle, de pouvoir la sentir, la toucher... l'entendre... mais oui il l'entendait, il entendait ses sanglots, son cœur se serra et il crut sentir ses propres larmes monter.

- _Hermione ? _

Hermione ne savait pas si c'était le désespoir qui lui donnait ces hallucinations, mais elle _sentait _Drago, elle le sentait comme s'il était près d'elle. Et là, elle venait de l'entendre dans sa tête ... devenait elle folle ?

- _Hermione mon amour réponds moi s'il te plait... ce n'est pas une hallucination ma chérie je suis vraiment là._

_- Drago... mais ? comment ?_

_- peu importe mon amour, il faut qu'on fasse vite pour te sortir de là... il faut que tu te concentres sur moi Hermione, sur nous... _

À ce moment une nouvelle contraction secoua le corps d'Hermione et Drago ressentit sa douleur, Kinsgley et Tonks qui étaient près de lui virent son visage se crisper.

- _Hermione que t'arrive t il ?_

_- j'ai perdu les eaux je suis en plein travail. _

Drago commençait vraiment à céder à la panique.

- _ok.. mon amour concentres toi... vite..._

Hermione se raccrocha à sa voix comme une naufragée et se orienta toutes ses pensées vers lui... son Drago, son amour...

Drago fit de même de son côté, il se concentra si fort qu'il ne sentit pas la main de Tonks aggripée à son bras gauche et celle de l'autre auror sur son bras droit. Et soudain, il sentit que c'était le moment il n'avait pas besoin de signal, il le savait tout simplement... il disparut, et deux secondes plus tard, il réapparut dans ce qui lui semblait être une cave, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur les détails, là devant lui se trouvait Hermione, recroquevillée sur le sol, le visage strié de larmes et et le bas de sa robe complètement trempé, à cette vue, il sentit monter en lui une haine dont il ne s'était jamais cru capable même dans ses pires moments ... il ferait payer à ce monstre ces actes ignobles. Il s'accroupit près d'elle la prit dans ses bras lança un sort sur elle pour la sécher pendant que Tonks et l'auror neutralisaient les sorts de protection pour déverrouiller la porte. Deux minutes plus tard cette dernière s'ouvraient, et il trouvèrent un escalier qui menait probablement au rez de chaussée, Tonks s'y engagea, montant les marches quatre par quatre, la baguette à la main, Drago suivait, avec Hermione dans ses bras, et derrière lui se trouvait le deuxième auror.

- STUPEFIX hurla soudainement Tonks,

Drago se crispa et se cacha derrière cette dernière. Avec Hermione dans les bras il n'était absolument d'aucune utilité dans un duel.

Un jet de lumière passa près d'eux il vit alors que Tonks faisait face à six personnes, dont ... Astoria ? que faisait elle ici ?

L'auror passa devant lui pour aller prêter main forte à Tonks au moment ou cette dernière se tournait vers lui

- Drago, à mon signal tu vas courir vers la sortie, elle est à ta droite, nous allons te couvrir

le serpentard eut à peine le temps de répondre car un deuxième jet de lumière (verte cette fois-ci) venait de passer près de lui.

Tonks, se tourna à nouveau et lança trois sorts de stupéfixion à la suite, l'un d'entre eux atteignit un de ses adversaire en pleine tête et elle se tourna vers Drago.

- VAS Y ! le côté droit est libre ! DÉPÊCHES TOI !

tenant toujours Hermione (qui était à présent inconsciente) fermement dans ses bras, il fonça vers la porte qu'il avait identifiée. A quelques centimètres de cette dernière, il se retrouva dans l'angle de tir d'Astoria et son cœur fit un bond... curieusement, elle baissa sa baguette, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'effondrait à cause d'un maléfice.

A la seconde où il fut dehors, il tourna sur lui même et apparut à Ste Mangouste.

Les médicomages se précipitèrent et placèrent Hermione sur un lit flottant avant de la transporte Merlin savait où... l'adrénaline qui lui avait permit de tenir jusque là s'épuisa, et il s'effondra sur le sol en sanglotant comme un enfant. Une infirmière réussit à le faire lever et l'installer dans un lit avant de lui administrer un calmant.

Il émergea de sa torpeur une heure plus tard, s'éjecta du lit, et commença à arpenter l'Hôpital sorcier à la recherche d'Hermione... il croisa une infirmière qui semblait le reconnaître

- Excusez moi mademoiselle je suis...

- oui je sais vous êtes Drago Malefoy et vous cherchez Hermione Granger, suivez moi s'il vous plait.

Drago la suivit, serrant nerveusement les poings.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à une salle où l'attendait un médicomage.

- Mr Malefoy...

Drago savait qu'il allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelles.

- qu'y a t il docteur ou est ma femme ?

- d'abord je dois vous annoncer que nous avons dû sortir le bébé magiquement ce dernier va bien , votre femme était épuisée et en cours de travail elle a eu une hémorragie, elle a perdu de beaucoup de sang... nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions,

Drago sentit son cœur s'arrêter, non il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'on allait lui annoncer

- il ne reste malheureusement plus qu'à attendre. Nous avons fait tout ce que la magie nous permettait de faire, mais c'est à elle de se battre pour vivre. Elle est actuellement dans le coma, une infirmière vous emmènera à elle et vous apportera votre fille...

le serpentard tentait d'assimiler tout ce qu'on venait de lui dire... Hermione ... il fallait qu'elle se batte elle devait vivre pour lui, pour leur fille... une fille, il avait raison...

Deux légers coups furent frappés à la porte et une infirmière apparut, tenant un petit bébé enveloppé dans des couvertures...

- quelqu'un demande à voir son papa...

Drago lâcha la main d'Hermione et se leva pour voir sa fille, son bébé.

Elle était parfaite.

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux gris, identiques aux siens, elle avait les joues roses, une petite bouche en cœur, et le menton volontaire des Malefoy... une vague d'amour le submergea alors qu'il la prenait délicatement dans ses bras.

- Bonjour toi...

Le bébé continua de le fixer, et même si elle avait ses yeux, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Hermione à travers son regard. Il leva les yeux vers cette dernière qu'on aurait pu croire paisiblement endormie n'eut été les cernes profondes sous ses yeux et le bip régulier du moniteur.

- tu vois ma chérie... elle, c'est ta maman. La femme la plus merveilleuse du monde... c'est elle qui te chantait des berceuses et te lisait des livres ces neufs derniers mois...

Le son de sa voix semblait apaiser sa fille, et alors il continua à lui parler de sa maman, à peine conscient des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

- ... je t'aime ma chérie, ta maman et moi t'aimons plus que tout...

Il se tourna vers Hermione

- Mon amour il faut que tu te réveilles, tu dois voir à quel point notre fille est magnifique... je t'en supplie...

Il se pencha à nouveau sur sa fille

- ta maman doit vivre... il le faut.

Il continua à le répéter, comme une litanie, tout en berçant le nourrisson dans ses bras.

- ta maman doit vivre...

* * *

><p><strong>Pauvre Drakichou... <strong>

**m'enfin, le bon côté c'est que SI Hermione se réveille il pourra lui dire HA ! je te l'avais dit que c'était une fille !**

**mais bon faudrait qu'elle se réveille quoi... *niark niark niark* *sourire sadique***

**bon je promet de pas être trop méchante dans la suite (notez bien que "pas trop" est différent de "pas du tout" je tiens juste à vous prévenir"**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et je vous dis è *très* bientôt pour le prochain :))**

**XOXO**

**Aliice.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'am baack ! **

**Voici le chapitre 7 après de longs et douloureux efforts (j'exagère peut être un peu mais c'est pas loin de ça) **

**on se rapproche tout doucement de la fin, il reste probablement deux chapitres avant l'épilogue. **

**bonne lecture !**

**Aliice.**

* * *

><p><em>flashback<em>

_Drago regardait sa fille boire goulûment le contenu de son biberon. A mesure que celui-ci se vidait, ses paupières clignaient de plus en plus lentement... il retira doucement la tétine lorsqu'il fut entièrement vidé et la mit sur son épaule en tapotant doucement son dos..._

_Ces gestes étaient devenus routiniers pour lui, de même que le fait de se lever toutes les trois heures au cours de la nuit, comme c'était le cas à présent. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, au contraire, il appréciait ces moments qui lui évitaient de penser à la place vide d'Hermione dans leur lit._

_Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était plongée dans le coma, et Drago allait à son chevet tous les jours, parfois avec leur fille... il avait refusé de lui donner un nom, car c'était une décision qu'il devait prendre avec Hermione, Ginny elle, l'appelait « la poupée au ruban bleu », en référence au petit ruban que les infirmières avaient placé sur la petite touffe blonde du bébé, et de fil en aiguille, elle avait commencé à la surnommer Blue, malgré les protestations véhémentes de son père._

_La respiration lente et calme du bébé lui indiqua qu'elle s'était endormie, et il la déposa doucement dans son berceau, avant de rejoindre son immense lit. Vide. _

_Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, l'aube arriva enfin, et avec elle, la perspective d'une nouvelle journée sans elle. Il s'éjecta de son lit dès la première sonnerie de son réveil. Se doucha rapidement, et commençait à prendre son petit déjeuner quand sa fille se réveilla, réclamant bruyamment son attention. Au début, Drago s'était équipé d'un moniteur pour bébé, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était parfaitement inutile, les pleurs de sa fille étaient si aigus qu'il les entendait ou qu'il soit dans la maison. _

_Trente secondes plus tard il soulevait le bébé rouge d'indignation de son berceau. Il la débarrassa rapidement de sa couche sale avant de descendre avec elle dans la cuisine ou un biberon l'attendait. Il le fit chauffer magiquement et plaça la tétine dans la bouche du nourrisson qui se calma instantanément._

_Le bébé avait fini son biberon et babillait joyeusement dans son couffin quand Molly Weasley arriva par la cheminée. Depuis la naissance de Blue (Drago s'était résolu à l'appeler ainsi) elle avait été d'une aide précieuse, Drago savait qu'il n'aurait jamais survécu sans Ginny et elle. En une semaine, ces deux femmes s'étaient montrées plus maternelles avec lui que Narcissa ne l'avait fait en toute une vie. Il laissa son bébé aux soins de Molly, et se dirigea vers la cheminée. _

_- Sainte Mangouste, soins intensifs, prononça t il clairement._

_Une minute plus tard, il était dans le couloir ou se trouvait la chambre d'Hermione. Et son cœur s'accéléra. Il y avait une agitation inhabituelle autours de la chambre de la gryffondor, ce qui ne le rassurait pas du tout._

_comme pour ajouter à sa frayeur, on lui refusa l'accès à la chambre._

_- Monsieur Malefoy s'il vous plait soyez raisonnable et laissez nous faire notre travail, nous viendrons vous informer en temps voulu. Lui dit sans ménagement une des médicomages._

_Il se résolut donc à s'asseoir, le regard vide. Il s'efforçait de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il deviendrait si Hermione le laissait seul avec Blue. Plus tard, il demanda à Molly Weasley de lui amener Blue, il avait besoin de voir, et de tenir ce petit être qui en un sens était une partie d'Hermione. Molly répondit à l'appel, et à sa suite arrivèrent Harry et Ginny._

_Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, la même médicomage qui l'avait tenu à l'écart vient à leur rencontre dans la salle d'attente._

_- Monsieur Malefoy je vais vous demander de me suivre s'il vous plait, demanda t elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Drago sentit un intense soulagement au moins elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles._

_Il la suivit dans la chambre après avoir laissé Blue dans les bras de Ginny. _

_Sa surprise fut sans bornes quand il constata que les moniteurs magiques n'étaient plus là. Et dans le lit, une Hermione complétement consciente le fixait de ses grands yeux bruns. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il réalisa à quel point ces yeux lui avaient manqué._

_- Mon amour ! _

_il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle avait l'air tellement fragile qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait la briser au moindre contact._

_- comment tu sens-tu ?_

_- vaporeuse... répondit Hermione d'une voix faible, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse._

_- drago... ou est ... _

_- le bébé ? attends..._

_Il sortit, prit Blue des bras d'Harry sans aucune explication et revint dans la chambre_

_- Blue, je te présente ta maman fit Drago en se penchant pour qu'Hermione voie le bébé._

_- oh Drago elle est parfaite... elle leva sa main et caressa doucement le visage du bébé qui se mit à gazouiller._

_- c'est ton portrait... fit doucement la gryffondor. _

_En effet au fil des jours, Blue s'était révélée être une copie conforme de Drago, à la différence que ses yeux étaient gris, mais tiraient légèrement sur le bleu alors que ceux de son père étaient d'un gris d'acier._

_- bonjour toi... fit sa mère... comment tu l'as appelée ? Blue ?_

_ - c'est un surnom que Ginny lui a donné, je ne voulais pas choisir son nom sans toi..._

_- oh Drago... _

_L'interpellé se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Hermione reprit la parole._

_- tu sais quoi, j'aime bien Blue, et vu ce que cet enfant a surmonté pour venir dans ce monde, je crois qu'on devrait l'apeller Victoria. _

_- Victoria Blue Malefoy... fit Drago d'un air rêveur... oui ça me convient. Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry, Ginny et Molly furent autorisés à voir Hermione, et de peur de l'épuiser ils ne s'attardèrent pas. _

_Quand ils furent partis, Drago se tourna vers Hermione, Victoria reposait sur sa poitrine et dormait paisiblement. Ces derniers jours il avait vécu un cauchemar, et il avait enfin la sensation de s'être réveillé._

_- Hermione..._

_- oui _

_- tu sais le jour ou..._

_- ou je me suis fait attaquer... tu peux le dire chéri_

_- oui... voilà... tu te rappelles que j'étais à Gringott's ?_

_- vaguement, répondit Hermione, ne sachant pas ou il voulait en venir._

_A ce moment là il sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et l'ouvrit, découvrant ainsi une bague magnifique, une émeraude à l'éclat pur, avec des diamants de part et d'autre, le tout monté sur un anneau de platine, elle leva les yeux vers Drago qui la fixait intensément, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux._

_- c'est la bague de fiançailles des Malefoy... je voulais que ma demande soit parfaite, j'attendais le moment parfait... et puis tu t'es retrouvée ici. Et là me je suis rendu compte que s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je n'aurais jamais fait ma demande et tu serais partie sans savoir que je t'aimais plus que ma propre vie et que je voulais passer le reste de mes jours avec toi. Et maintenant que tu es la devant moi, avec notre fille, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas de moment plus parfait, Hermione, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?_

_- oh Drago... fut tout ce qu'elle put dire, les larmes roulat silencieusement sur ses joues._

_- un oui serait le bienvenu..._

_- oui... oui, oui, mille fois OUI ! _

_- Je t'aime Hermione Jane Granger._

_:_

_Fin du flashback_

_:_

- Comment ça vous avez perdu sa trace ?

- calme toi mon amour

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'Hermione était hors d'elle. Elle s'efforçait cependant de ne pas crier pour ne pas effrayer Victoria qui reposait sur son épaule.

Drago était tout aussi furieux, mais il parvenait à garder son calme beaucoup mieux qu'Hermione. L'avantage d'être un Malefoy.

- donc... reprit calmement le serpentard, vous êtes entrain de nous dire que ce psychopathe a réussi à tromper la vigilance de tous les aurors du ministère et à s'évanouir dans la nature ?

- comprenez bien que nous avons fait tout notre possible ... expliquait Tonks

- eh bien il faut croire que ce n'est pas assez... marmonna Hermione

Elle venait de donner le sein à Victoria et lui tapotait le dos tout en la balançant légèrement de haut en bas. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait de là ou il était Drago voyait clairement que le stress lui faisait secouer assez fort le pauvre bébé d'un mouvement nerveux. D'ailleurs cette dernière commençait à avoir l'air relativement désorientée.

- donc pourquoi es-tu là, je suppose que ce n'est pas pour ça ? Continua Drago en secourant Victoria des secousses que lui infligeait inconsciemment sa mère. Il plaça la petite sur son épaule et fut presque surpris de ne pas l'entendre soupirer de soulagement.

- Kingsley et moi avons réfléchi à un moyen de vous garder en sécurité, et la seule solution qui nous vient à l'esprit c'est de recourir au sortilège de fidelitas. Mais nous n'allons pas utiliser la version classique. Vous aurez deux gardiens du secret, et pour vous atteindre il faudra que les deux gardiens donnent le secret _en même temps. _De cette façon, vous serez beaucoup plus en sécurité. Avez vous une idée de qui pourrait être votre gardien ?

- Ginny fit Hermione

- Blaise répondit Drago en même temps. puis il se tourna vers Hermione pourquoi Ginny et pas Harry ?

- parce que n'importe qui penserait à Harry en premier. Personne ne penserait à Ginny. Et pourquoi Blaise ?

- parce que je lui confierai ma vie sans hésiter.

Hermione n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Elle savait que Ginny et Blaise ne les trahiraient jamais. Malgré elle, elle repensa à James et Lily Potter, à Peter Pettigrow. Et à Harry. Puis elle posa son regard sur Drago qui berçait doucement leur fille.

_Pourvu que l'histoire ne soit pas entrain de se répéter... _se dit elle.

- donc si j'ai bien compris Hermione et moi sommes condamnés à vivre cachés jusqu'à ce que ce malade soit retrouvé ?

- je ne vois pas de meilleure solution pour le moment, vous pouvez choisir l'endroit ou vous souhaitez être, et nous le sécuriserons avant de mettre en place le sortilège de fidélitas.

- je pensais à ma résidence en Écosse, mais si cet homme est le fils de Lucius comme il le prétend, il doit connaître son existence. Dit Drago

- j'ai l'endroit idéal...

ils se tournèrent tous vers Hermione.

- le manoir Malefoy.

Silence.

- Euh chérie tu te rapelles que je n'ai pas hérité du manoir ?

- pas le manoir dans lequel tu as grandi. J'ai acquis récemment un manoir que j'ai renommé Malefoy Manor, et c'était mon cadeau de mariage. Continua la gryffondor en rougissant.

Drago était sans voix. D'habitude il était celui qui offrait les cadeaux. Alors il ne savait pas comment réagir à un présent aussi somptueux.

- Hermione... tu n'aurais pas dû...

- si, je voulais te faire plaisir, et je voulais un endroit vaste ou nous pourrions élever Victoria, et ses petits frères et sœurs pour que le manoir Malefoy ne soit plus pour toi un synonyme de peine et souffrance...

que répondre à ça ? S'interrogea Malefoy... rien probablement. Il se contenta de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, son regard exprimant tout ce que ses mots ne pouvaient dire.

- est ce que vous êtes donc tous les deux d'accord avec le Manoir ?

- oui répondit Drago sans quitter sa fiancée des yeux.

:

:

- Bon alors on sait toutes pourquoi nous sommes ici déclara Ginny nous avons exactement six mois pour organiser le plus beau mariage que le monde sorcier ait jamais vu, après le mien évidemment, eh oui on n'épouse pas le Survivant tous les jours ajouta elle avec un air de satisfaction personnelle.

Elle leva les yeux et soupira d'un air théâtral et fit mine de repenser à ce mariage « mythique » comme elle se plaisait si souvent à le dire.

- euh Ginny c'est bon redescend ton heure de gloire est passée c'est à mon tour maintenant.

Luna Paula et Emma qui étaient présentes è la réunion rirent face à l'échange entre les deux amies.

- la robe je m'en charge, continua la rousse je ne te laisse même pas le choix.

- et je n'aurais choisi personne d'autre si tu me l'avais laissé

- je t'aime aussi ! donc on passe aux faire parts qui est volontaire ?

- moi répondit immédiatement Paula la paperasse ça me connaît. Je contacterai des professionnels et je te ferai livrer plusieurs modèles pour que tu fasses ton choix.

- bien c'est parfait. Ce qui nous laisse donc l'organisation de la cérémonie et de la réception la salle les décorations

- je peux engager le meilleur organisateur de mariages et l'assister pour tout ça, proposa Emma

- bien, je crois que nous avons fait le tour, Hermione tu as quelque chose à ajouter ?

- absolument pas, vous faites toute l'organisation à ma place je ne vais pas vous arrêter en si bon chemin.

- très bien alors j'ai apporté plein de catalogues pour que nous commencions à réfléchir à la robe, je crois que c'est le plus important. Le reste viendra tout seul.

Hermione regarda son amie et sentit une bouffée d'affection l'envahir. Elle avait accepté sans hésiter d'être sa gardienne du secret, et elle avait pris la situation avec un calme étonnant malgré les réticences de Harry. Elle allait même jusqu'à tenter de distraire Hermione en se lançant dans l'organisation de son mariage. C'est pourquoi Hermione la laissait tout faire, c'était la façon de Ginny de lui montrer qu'elle était là pour elle. Peu importe les décisions que la rouquine prendrait, elle savait que ce mariage serait parfait, parce qu'elle épousait l'homme qu'elle aimait et avec qui elle avait eu la plus merveilleuse des petites filles.

Et en parlant de la fille en question, la réunion fut vite interrompue par l'arrivée d'un Drago excédé tenant à bout de bras leur petite fille rouge de colère. Hermione la tint et l'enfant se tut instantanément.

Et curieusement, il n'y avait aucune trace de larmes sur son visage.

Si petite et elle manipulait déjà son papa... quelque chose lui disait que cette enfant finirait à Serpentard, elle en avait définitivement l'étoffe...

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione faisait découvrir à Drago leur nouvelle maison, l'aile où ils étaient sensés habiter était déjà prête, Ginny et Luna l'avaient aidé pour la décoration. Elle se chargerait du reste toute seule, ça lui ferait une occupation pendant tout le temps ou ils devraient rester cachés. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ce serait exactement, mais elle espérait que ce malade mental serait très vite capturé et emprisonné.

Malefoy aima tout de suite cette maison. Tout ici lui rappelait sa femme, elle avait veillé à créer un univers qui les représentait tous les deux. C'était à la fois majestueux, élégant, et chaleureux. Il se sentait déjà chez lui.

Ils surveillèrent les elfes qui apportaient leurs affaires dans leur immense chambre. Un énorme lit à baldaquin trônait en son centre, surélevé sur une plate forme. Il y avait une cheminée avec deux fauteuils moelleux, et la chambre comportait deux doubles portes de part et d'autre. La première menait au dressing et à la magnifique salle de bains en marbre, et la deuxième menait à la nursery qu'elle avait fait installer pour sa fille. Elle l'avait décoré toute seule, avec tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son bébé. la pièce était dans des tons rose pâle, qui lui donnaient une ambiance sereine et calme.

- qu'en penses tu ? demanda t elle finalement à son mari.

- c'est parfait. Ça ne peut que l'être, c'est ton œuvre.

- je me suis dit que cet endroit était le point de départ idéal pour notre nouvelle vie.

- ma nouvelle vie à moi a commencé quand tu m'as trouvé sur ce balcon à la réception du ministère.

Que pouvait elle répondre à ça ? Rien. A la place elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, doucement, tendrement, avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Tonks arriva dans la soirée, accompagnée de Kingsley, d'Harry, et des deux gardiens du secret. Etonnament, il y avait une cinquième personne, Paula.

- Paula ? mais que fais tu ici ? demanda Malefoy après l'avoir serrée dans ses bras.

- je suis votre arme secrète, fit cette dernière avec un sourire énigmatique.

Drago et Hermione se tournèrent vers les autres, attendant des explications.

- c'est simple commença Tonks, à l'exception de ceux qui sont dans cette pièce, tous les gens au ministère qui sont au courant de cette histoire pensent que Blaise et Ginny seront vos gardiens du secret. Alors nous avons décidé de mettre en place un petit leurre, au cas ou il y aurait des fuites.

- un leurre ?

- oui, continua Tonks, Blaise et Ginny seront placés sous la protection du ministère, mais ils ne seront pas les véritables gardiens du secret, ce sera Paula et Harry.

- Harry ? Mais ce serait bien trop évident

- justement, tellement évident qu'ils n'imagineront jamais que c'est lui. si notre plan fonctionne, nos ennemis essaieront d'atteindre Blaise et Ginny, et se feront prendre par le ministère, pendant que les véritables gardiens du secret vaqueront tranquillement à leurs occupations.

- Hermione, ajouta Harry. Tu sais que mes parents sont morts à cause de leur gadien du secret, tu dois donc savoir que jamais je ne laisserai ça t'arriver, je mourrais plûtot que de te trahir.

A ces mots les yeux de Ginny se remplirent de larmes. Mais très vite, un air déterminé apparut sur son visage. Harry était décidé à ne pas trahir Hermione et elle était décidée à ne pas laisser Harry mourir, surtout pas quand elle attendait leur premier enfant, ce qu'il ne savait évidemment pas encore.

- je sais Harry... mais tu as déjà fait tellement de sacrifices.

- oui, il a fait beaucoup de sacrifices, intervint Ginny, et c'est pourquoi je veillerai à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione tout ira bien.

Kingsley rassembla Harry, Paula, Hermione et Drago qui tenait à présent sa fille, pour mettre en place le sortilège fidelitas. Une fois que ce fut fait, une atmosphère solennelle régnait dans la pièce. Kingsley Tonks Paula et Blaise s'en allèrent peu après. Et là Ginny décida d'annoncer la nouvelle histoire de calmer la tension ambiante.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention et prit la parole :

- j'ai quelques chose à annoncer, fit elle doucement alors que les trois autres la regardaient avec curiosité... Harry et moi allons avoir un bébé.

Hermione fut la plus rapide à assimiler l'information et se jeta sur elle en la félicitant, rapidement suivie par Drago. aucun d'entre eux ne sembla remarquer que Harry n'avait pas bougé un seul muscle et semblait encore digérer la nouvelle.

- on... va ? Mais ? Depuis quand ?

- oui mon chéri... ça fait cinq semaines et je l'ai découvert il y a trois jours.

- trois jours ? et c'est maintenant que tu m'en parles ?

- trois jours c'est beaucoup mieux que trois mois, crois moi railla Drago

Hermione lui donna une claque derrière la tête et ils se mirent à rire tous ensemble, la tension était à présent dissipée.

- tiens fit Drago en tendant Victoria à Harry, commences à t'entraîner.

Harry tint le bébé à bout de bras, et répéta d'un air incrédule « je vais avoir un bébé »

Le gazouillement de Victoria fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà occupées à parler Layette et Drago semblait à nouveau pensif. Harry savait qu'il était toujours préoccupé.

- Malefoy, arrêtes de te faire du souci, tout ira bien.

- je l'espère... puis après un moment d'hésitation, il ajouta: Harry j'aimerais que tu me promettes de prendre soin de ma famille si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose.

- il ne t'arrivera rien, Malefoy, mais je te le promets quand même, Hermione est comma ma sœur, et jamais je ne la laisserai tomber.

- je ne croyais jamais dire ça un jour, mais merci Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>et voila !<strong>

**j'espère que vous avez apprécié !**

**à bientôt ! **

**XOXO**

**Aliice**.


End file.
